


Индивидуал

by EliDec



Category: Gangsta. (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Background Het, Gen, Genocide, Historical References, Mercenaries, Minor Character Death, Original Character Death(s), Pre-Canon, Prostitution, Swearing, Unplanned Pregnancy, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2019-06-26 02:02:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 24,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15653496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliDec/pseuds/EliDec
Summary: Воистину, нет людей более защищенных морально — думал Гастон, и, возможно, это была одна из причин, почему он в конце концов стал наемником. Один раз продаться было не так уж болезненно, в сравнении с вечными муками совести, например, — он вот не мог вспомнить, чтобы что-либо чувствовал. Все было быстро и наводило на мысль, что может все началось еще до того, как он вступил в свою первую труппу. Может быть он всегда мыслил подобными категориями, слишком свободолюбивый и падкий на деньги солдат.





	1. Нильс и дикие гуси

— Он?  
— Он.  
Стоило больше крутить головой, чтобы не схлопотать.  
Так тихая июньская ночь семьдесят второго года отпечаталась в памяти липким, смазанным чваканьем кулака, ввернувшего кожу. Не день, а сплошное разочарование.

В довершение оставалось признать, что для драки он был просто чертовски не в форме, хоть и протрезвел почти сразу. Гастон отшатнулся, припадая на стену, чтоб не упасть, собирая с нее грязь мокрой ладонью и сразу же проверяя с трудом повернувшимся языком зубы. Вроде все было целым. Он обшарил взглядом забитый бачками, общий на несколько заведений внутренний двор, куда его выволокли, но свободного пути для отхода увидеть не смог.  
Над крышей немного выглядывала квадратная башенка церкви Святого Георгия.  
— Может сперва поговорим? — спросил Гастон, чувствуя, что моментально взмок, — резкий выброс адреналина, — пот крупно выступил на лбу и над верхней губой.  
В ответ тишина.  
Видимо все живое в округе, кроме этих двоих, было истреблено вонью.  
Конечно китайщина тут паразитировала не с таким размахом, как в столице, но пустила корни достаточно глубоко, чтобы привлекать внимание полицейских и миграционных служб время от времени.  
Выдавал всех запах жратвы, как ни странно.  
Кто-то рассказывал, помнится, что, некоторые врачи могут диагностировать рак по запаху, вот тут действовал тот же принцип. О сети, разумеется, знали все, но сейчас она была меньшей из всех проблем. Эти хоть не высовывались, — и правильно делали, кстати, учитывая, что в конфликтных зонах после зимы семьдесят первого комиссариат, исключительно в профилактических целях, упаковывал чуть ли не каждого третьего.  
Затишье всех сделало параноиками, но не его, так что Гастон даже гордился, что увольнительные проходят без шуток про дубинку в штанах, тем более, что пистолет был ему как-то ближе.  
Но, в общем, зря, как выяснилось.  
Надо было надевать форму.

Двое. Марокко… Хотя может и Пакистан. Против света не удавалось точно разглядеть лица, но первого он знал точно. Приметил на тумбе охранника, когда пришел в первый раз, не то чтобы вглядывался. Второй — незнакомец, похоже вторая смена.  
Удар в живот принял, почти успев сгруппироваться и перехватить чужое колено, так что воздух из него хоть и вышел, но было терпимо. Кобура была под левой подмышкой.  
Секунд пятнадцать борьбы под вдохи-выдохи и радостную капель какого-то дерьма из помойки, а потом два удара по ребрам, в ухо — как будто ожог — и удар об стену всем телом, обдирать спиной цветущий ползучий сорняк.  
Позорище.  
Гастон опустил гудящую голову — сильно приложился затылком. Ладно, он всегда был плох в открытой борьбе. Но похерить ствол, вернее позволить этим двум уебкам выдернуть его, — это, черт побери, надо было уметь. Выданная властями прямо из нового арсенала беретта с серийной плашкой на рукояти, отлетела под мусорный бак с треснутым дном.  
Тем временем один из уродов вцепился ему в грудки, почти намотав на кулак, и приложил к ноге, второй решил не церемониться лишний раз и тупо бил по слепой зоне: сорвал костяшками тонкий ремешок повязки на правом глазу, что в целом спасло от перспективы нанести его зрению еще больше ущерба, чем отсутствие самого глаза, но между веками тут же налилась какая-то жидкость.  
Хорошо, если не кровь. Думая, от кого больше шансов отбиться, Гастон, отвернулся, стараясь обезопасить правую сторону. Более прицельный удар из прямой позиции был чреват: протез — стекляшка, имитирующая белок, — вероятно пробьет заднюю стенку глазницы и все.

— Достаточно!

А вот и рефери. Наконец-то…  
Руки одновременно перестали его долбать, так что он с чувством выполненного долга сполз на холодный асфальт. Не слишком достойно, но о каком достоинстве речь после такого — Гастон закашлялся, сжимаясь от боли. Ужасно хотелось выпить.  
Нет, при более выгодной расстановке сил, он бы воспользовался тем, что их внимание ослабло, но сейчас лучшим решением было любыми средствами не продолжать избиение. Двоих он не вытянет, только не безоружным при заданных противнику габаритах, нет. Пусть, кто хочет, назовет ссыклом или еще чем, каждый сапожник за свои колодки держится, но отсутствие одного глаза существенно навредило его боеспособности. Потерял он его не так уж давно, и если стрелять более-менее уже приучился, то ручку двери до сих пор иногда не с первого раза хватал. И бил тоже мимо частенько. Лажа как она есть, при которой надо сунуть руки под задницу, если чешутся, и сидеть ровно. Желательно на галерке, в командирском кресле, и попивая из чашечек чаек. А дурь пусть закаляют другие.  
Оставшийся глаз дороже.

Так что, отделали его не так уж крепко, ну, если считать, что расклад был двое на одного. Невсерьез. Вполне подходящее слово… Так, показуха ради кровавых соплей — Гастон попытался высморкаться в ладонь, но тут же понял, что это было крайне неумно. Тупая боль в башке моментально дала по глазам, по глазу, вернее, так что все пошло черными пятнами.  
Какая все-таки тишина, ей-богу…  
Отбитые внутренности раздулись в животе, рожа потихоньку заплывала: щека, нос… За правый глаз, пожалуй, он больше всего волновался, так как не мог разлепить веки, хоть и честно пытался несколько раз. Кожа больно натягивалась — и ничего. А трогать грязными руками не решался, подозревая, что вытекшее засохло. Просто отлично…

Рефери оказался хозяин заведения — подняв голову, Гастон, силясь, улыбнулся разбитым ртом. Больше всего Джино, как тот представился в прошлый раз, походил на домашнюю муху. Жесткие волосы. Никогда не замирающие, сцепленные на уровне груди короткие руки. За стойкой в холле, где он продавал свой «Ночной букет», можно было с почасовой оплатой попробовать что-либо начиная с банального Каберне-Савиньон и заканчивая Виврэ, Амандильяно, Марсалой, Рислингом, — Гастон не помнил всех, но в прейскуранте было, из чего выбрать.  
Ему понравилось. Поэтому он и вернулся.  
Тем временем Джино, пружиня в шлепанцах на босу ногу, подошел и нагнулся к нему, уперевшись в колени. Черт знает, кем он являлся, внешний вид не давал никакой информации о его прошлом, кроме того, что когда-то он был брюнетом. Волосы были сожжены перекисью и перекрашены в блонд, но уже отрастали.  
— Сотри с лица улыбочку, — Джино беззлобно, но чувствительно дал ему пальцами по щеке.  
Гастон, чувствуя отвращение, мотнул головой, поджав губы:  
— Какого черта вообще? Почему было сначала не поговорить?  
— Вот еще, чтобы ловить тебя потом? Ну уж нет, — он распрямился, достал из нагрудного кармана рубашки платок и, вытерев пот на лице, продолжил, — Так ты хотя бы не сбежишь, потому что если бы мог, наверняка бы сбежал. Нет, был, конечно, вариант всадить свинца тебе в ноги, но считай, что мне тебя жалко. Ты крупно попал, приятель.  
— А можно мне накинуть сперва?  
— Нет. Селим? — кивнул Джино одному из подручных, тому, что содрал с него повязку и сейчас стоял в стороне.  
Селим вытащил руки из задних карманов и молча двинул обратно в здание, пригнувшись на входе.  
— Скажу прямо, — Джино покачал головой. — Баба, которую ты купил, от тебя залетела.  
— Пф-ф, — Гастон откинулся спиной за стену позади, — с чего вообще взяли, что от меня?  
— Ну, она весьма точно тебя описала. Белый, одноглазый иммигрант. Ты приметный, даже я тебя вспомнил.  
— Это вообще ничего не доказывает.  
Из дверного проема раздался голос. Селим.  
— Привел ее.  
Осклабившись, Джино отошел в сторону, открывая Гастону обзор, словно на сцену. Хотя, пожалуй, наоборот, сегодня все эти люди собрались здесь ради него.  
— Ну вот, смотри. Очная ставка, милая, он?  
Не дождавшись ответа, Гастон закашлял сквозь зубы от боли в ребрах. А когда чуть-чуть отпустило, единственным, что он услышал, было простое и невероятно бездумное:

— Да.

Если бы кто, заглянув в прошлое, сказал, что все так и будет, он бы скорее всего не поверил. Даже бы не задумался, потому что с ним не могло такого случиться.

— Вылет через через час сорок, о деталях вас, как вижу, проинформировали, можете пройти в зону ожидания. Ваш паспорт, посадочный талон и разрешение. Дальнейшие инструкции по факту высадки.  
Гастон забрал документы из худощавых девичьих рук, протянутых из-за стойки:  
— Понятно. Мне туда?  
— По коридору до упора и направо, — девушка не поднимала глаза. — Счастливого пути.  
На входе в зону ожидания его отметили на очередном КПП, нарочито долго вчитываясь в паспорт и задавая типовые вопросы:  
«Имя: Гастон Браун?» — «Да». — «Тысяча девятьсот сорокового года рождения?» — «Да». — «Зарегистрирован…  
Да, да, да, Соединенные Штаты, шесть футов два дюйма роста, светлые, короткие волосы, серые глаза. И вот этот вот молодой человек на фото, со слегка встопорщенными ушами и взглядом, чуть скошенным влево и вверх, тоже он. Будто вчера двадцать шесть было.  
Служащий в военной форме без опознавательных знаков отметил что-то в разлинованной вручную тетради и попросил расписаться под датой:  
 _янв. 1967 г._

Такая вот жизнь. Без привязи, от контракта и до контракта. Гастон считал, что это лучшее, что может быть. Жизнь исключительно по мере возможностей.  
Возможностей, в силу которых ты еще вчера, кажется, греешь рожу в Санто-Доминго, миролюбиво присовывая какой-нибудь хуаните, которая не очень красива, но любит бравых солдатиков; Джош Уайт в приемнике поет про солнце, луну и рай с аллелуйей, и из-за открытых окон его слышно на улице. А на следующий день спешно собираешь манатки — все свое на себе — покупаешь билет на самолет и летишь через океан. Всего-то из-за возможности вверить тело в объятия детища, мать его, Стерлинга. Того, что второе, но уникальное в своем роде. И вот ты уже там, мобильный арсенал знаний и опыта, самоснабженный всем необходимым. Меняешь деньги, снимаешь номер в гостинице и идешь в серой промозглице сватать себя, умильно фантазируя, как мальчишка, о встрече с Самим. Иногда и помечтать можно.

Сам по себе мир наемников тесен, как не взгляни. Тот же рынок услуг, разделенный частными формированиями, в которых солдат ценят в принципе за одно и то же. Чем дешевле тебя обслуживать, как единицу, тем сильней тебя любят. Тем чаще за эту любовь приплачивают, все просто. Так должно было быть в идеале. А если идеал был, то Гастон был намерен к нему прикоснуться.

Несмотря на то, что в Англии, да и вообще за океаном, он был впервые, порывов пошляться по городу не возникало. Гастон не оценил ни погоду, ни столь же унылую кухню, хоть и послушно жрал, что дают, смотря в окно гостничного номера на сопливую, местную зиму, с мокрым дождем из снега. Выходить было незачем. Прессу всегда приносили с невеселым завтраком, которого всегда было мало, фляжка была полна — он запретил себе пить на время прохождения медкомиссии, да и все в общем-то. Через пару дней после его заезда один седеющий итальяшка, живший через два номера наискосок, пригласил его сыграть в преферанс, и он тогда выиграл пятьдесят фунтов. Сосед, жамкая ртом и совершая подсчет на полях сложенной вдвое газеты, говорил про то, что все в мире идет наперекосяк, когда умных становится слишком много. «Все форсирование образования, черта-с два». Говорили на английском, конечно. Гастон покачивал ногой, закинутой на ногу: «А что, плохо разве?» — «Ну вот сам посуди, на кого в первую очередь направлена пропаганда? Кто будет опаснее в качестве идеологической бомбы, тот, кто понимает все, или тот, кто не понимает ничего? Дуче работал с нами, и мы были редкостными тупицами, вероятно, — получили, оправились. Эти же, они читают умные книжки, мыслят высокими категориями. Они все знают. А результат такой, что молодежь, студенты всякие, — сейчас сплошь авангард и неофашисты, хорошо разве? Целое поколение их, на улицу выйти страшно. В парламенте своя партия. Это прогрессивно. Дуче был бы доволен».  
Гастон только хмыкнул.  
Вскоре старикан съехал, и больше в его дверь не стучали. Так что оставшееся время, ту пару недель, что он ждал завершения стандартной бюрократической эстафеты, Гастон провел в кровати в обнимку с приемником. Музыка и все такое. А этот ваш «Ландан-зэ-кэпитал-оф-грейт-британ» он с большим успехом изучил на фотографиях, развешанных в облезлом холле с остатками дурацкой рождественской мишуры.  
Все это было крайне утомительно.

Имея неединичный опыт работы с частниками, Гастон с уверенностью мог назвать первую, да и в общем последнюю проблему почти всех их, звучащую как «хреновое финансирование». Ресурсная импотенция порождала нескончаемый поток шуток про стрельбу вилками, где, как и положено, шуткой была лишь доля всего. Нелегальность связывала по рукам и ногам и была абсолютно невыносима, а альтернативы попросту не было. Пока не появился Сам.  
Его ожидания оправдались: организация оказалась такой, какой Гастон ее себе представлял. Проект Стерлинга был признан правительством как первое официальное частное военное формирование.  
«Мы делаем серьезное дело!» — вот как это все ощущалось.  
Там Гастон впервые столкнулся с британской щепетильностью, от которой сердце билось чуть чаще, чем от многообещающей перспективы безбедной жизни в ближайшие годы. Серьезно, он мог бы втиснуться в любой их стандарт, касаемый профпригодности, будь то здоровье или навыки ведения и тактики боя. Опыт был, благо, неплохой для его возраста, пускай и немного однообразный.

Через две недели после приезда он стоял в плохо протопленном кабинете с двумя экземплярами столь желанных бумаг и едва сдерживался.  
Долгосрочный, официальный контракт. Внимательно прочитав все и перекинув листы вперед, он подписался: настоящим принимаю все условия и обязательства, в том числе о неразглашении коммерческой тайны компании-работодателя, а также даю согласие на полное и добровольное подчинение вышестоящему руководству.  
Г.Г. — Гастон Габриэль — Браун.

Как и везде, комиссию не заботило ни другое гражданство, ни звание, ни погоны. Он полностью удовлетворял их запросы к сотрудникам, кроме того, что не знал арабского языка и отчего испытывал смутно стыдливое неудовольствие, как от щелчка линейкой по пальцам. Это при уже имеющихся трех, считая родной. Но в любом случае, взяли его почти сразу. Большая срочность, отчего все смахивало на прыжок в последний вагон, но со счастливым билетом.

После заключения контракта один день на сборы, место и время вылета. Все.  
Добро пожаловать в «Уотчгард».

В зоне ожидания аэропорта тихонько крутили, мать его, Стиви Уандера, его прошлогодний альбом. И кто-то отчетливо ему подпевал, хоть запись была самой что ни на есть отвратительной, а сам Гастон большую часть новых песен не оценил. Бывает.  
Около девяти вечера — до посадки еще часа полтора.

Кто спал, сидя, вытянувшись на металлических, приваренных к полу стульях, кто разговаривал; смотрели в окно, играли в карты, кто-то бродил или просто покачивался на ногах, устав от надобности сидеть. И если бы кто посмотрел на это разношерстное сборище, наверно подумал бы про каких-нибудь излишне притихших, напряженных болельщиков средних лет, а может быть утомившихся игроков в американский футбол или еще что. Он бы разумеется не заметил самого главного.

Того, как сильно всем этим людям жмут гражданские вещи.

Так «Down to Earth» заглушал звенящую в воздухе этой тесной одноэтажной коробки Манстонскую симфонию ужаса, но лица все держали, как надо. Маскирование военного вылета под обычный — частая практика, которая сразу давала понять, что спокойствие людей на другой стороне командование ценило повыше душевного состояния кучки — с полсотни — наемников.  
В принципе, всех все устраивало. И его тоже, — думал Гастон, на ходу приветственно вскинув руку.  
— Вечер всем добрый.  
Вопреки ожиданиям, такая работа — вовсе не повод становиться животным. Вежливую нейтральность без лишних выкриков, особенно в такой атмосфере, как он и предполагал, оценили.  
— А что, пополнение? — кто-то проснулся, кто-то повернул голову.  
— Еще один, класс, нас становится больше.  
С насеста послышались хилые аплодисменты.  
Кольцо распахнулось.  
— Да, пополнение. Гастон. Гастон Браун.  
— Ну и имя! — простуженным голосом подвел сидящий товарищ с лицом человека, видавшего виды и даже чуть больше. Его нога покачивалась в такт Стиви. — Это же не немецкое имя, не так ли?  
Склонив голову набок, Гастон охотно ответил:  
— Я изменил его, когда иммигрировал. Раньше я был Мерквюрдихлибе, — и улыбнулся так плотоядно, будто только что выковырял из зубов кусок красного знамени.  
Вот так одна фраза была способна решить, свой ты на этом празднике жизни, или же нет: шутник усмехнулся, сказав что-то вроде «фриц недорезанный» и одно это стоило целого дня пустых разговоров. «Брадшоу. Снимаю шляпу,» — стоящая рядом общественность сразу расслабилась, еще несколько покивали.  
Влиться в малую группу на первых этапах было самое главное, с остальными знакомство проходило уже стихийно. Как только поднимался вопрос, кто-нибудь обязательно вспоминал, что вот с этим вот парнем они точно когда-то работали вместе, а общее прошлое возводилось моментально и из ничего, и все в него, кстати, верили.  
— Ну, хвастайтесь, мистер Браун. Козыряйте послужным списком.  
Брадшоу, Дуглас, как оказалось, просто был самым бодрым, потому и говорил больше всех. Сидящие-стоящие лица, называвшие имена через раз, лишь подтвердили догадку. Ловко сдувая темную челку из глаз, Дуглас тут же рассказывал о себе, называясь гордой протестантской свиньей и несколько раз повторяя, что он не будет извиняться за это. Главным он не был, конечно, но почему бы не рассказать, раз уж есть те, кто готов послушать. Извольте, «ибо даже если ты лично распял Иисуса Христа — труппа тебя не осудит и в обиду не даст. Наверняка ж тебе заплатили за это!» Так обычно и было, что Гастону и нравилось. Труппа поглумится над какой-нибудь хренью и сразу забудет, а завтра уже заботливо сунет лишнюю резину в бумажник, если оговоришься, что по молодости словил трипака, посочувствует неладам c женщиной, если имеется, и возможно даже передаст твоим родственникам частичку тебя, если уж сам не сможешь.  
А твоя правда — малая плата за эту лояльность. Так что хвастаться можно было действительно всем: начиная от званий и нанимателей и заканчивая личными достижениями из серии «три подряд, не высовывая», или еще чем-то таким же жизненно важным. Все это имело даже не столько практическую пользу, сколько давало шанс быстро найти точки соприкосновения с людьми, которых впервые видел.

Сам Гастон до окончательных распределений в первую очередь освещал именно опыт службы. Личная информация в любом случае рано или поздно становилась достоянием общественности, старательно обсасывалась со всех сторон и возвращалась к владельцу в дополненном коллективным сознанием варианте, «чтоб было, о чем рассказать». Забота о будущих поколениях.  
— Да что хвастаться, — Гастон двинул рюкзак к общей куче вещей, которые, как он знал, позднее уйдут в багаж: сумки, кейсы, чехлы… Ручной клади ни у кого не было. Подтянув брюки, он сел на ближайшее свободное место. — Шесть лет при регулярной армии, вышел в запас. Гм… Как частник: Бразилия в начале шестьдесят пятого, потом сразу в Доминикану, два года. И теперь здесь. Впервые действительно чувствую себя солдатом удачи.  
От стоячей группы откололся цвет британской нации, немного рябой и худощавый.  
— Все ложь и сраная романтика… Солдат НЕудачи. Не. И никак по-другому, запомни. Вроде не первый год в деле, а элементарных вещей не знаешь, как первый раз замужем. Ей богу, — возмущенно, — надеюсь, он был последним, кто заикнулся об этом.  
— Ой, хватит уже, заголосило…  
— Трейси, заткнись, — осек его сидящий рядом типичный англосакс с характерным носом, глазами и сединой в волосах, хотя на вид Гастон не мог бы дать ему сильно больше сорока.  
Шум привлек держащихся в стороне.  
— Назвал гусями и не паришься, — возразил тот.  
— Заткнись, мать твою, — подхватил уже кто-то другой, и Трейси заткнулся, раздраженно махнув рукой.  
К ним подошел неназвавшийся парень с распаханной-перешитой щекой и снисходительно покачал головой:  
— Оставь его, у Виктора зуб — больная тема. Среди бывшего САС много нервных. Расскажи про Доминикану, что там было вообще? Говорили, что оккупация.  
— Вроде того, да как обычно верхи отношения выясняют, не вдавались в детали. Нам платили — мы работали.  
— О, наш человек.  
Короткое движение привлекло его внимание, так что Гастон повернул голову:  
— Кое в чем Трейси на самом деле прав, — его англосаксонский сосед расцепил скрещенные ноги и сел немного в пол оборота, — лучше тут словом на букву «у» лишний раз не бросаться. Все это дерьмо не от хорошей жизни, сам должен знать, многие не хотели бы быть здесь. Быть, в общем,…  
Не особо желая спорить или разбираться в нюансах, Гастон просто сказал:  
— Кому как.  
— Ну, это само собой, — он протянул руку. — Я — Хенрик.  
— Приятно.  
— Ты местный?  
— Нет, и близко нет.  
Тот молча прикинул:  
— Если Доминикана… — значит Штаты, верно? Далековато от дома занесло.  
— В самый раз, не дальше, чем обычно, — Гастон пожал плечами.  
Про «дом» говорить не хотелось, и Хенрик уловил это. Усмехнулся:  
— Сразу видно необремененного, — он покрутил тусклое обручальное кольцо на пальце, — вот так вроде ходок и присесть некогда, а потом бах — и трое детей. Лежишь и думаешь: какого черта?  
Гастон прикрыл рот рукой, посмеиваясь:  
— Сочувствую.  
Вздрогнув, Хенрик обернулся:  
— Потише, ок? — пробубнил кто-то сидящий за ним. Мелькая сережка-кольцо в левом ухе, загорелая шея.  
— Да, извини, — Хенрик склонился ближе, так что можно было почуять мятный запах освежителя для дыхания или жвачки, возможно. — Так с чего такое рвение?  
Гастон неуверенно почесал шею, испытывая дискомфорт от того, что, кажется, вынужден был объяснять очевидное. И ведь тот действительно ждал!  
— «Уотчгард» же.  
В ответ непонимающе поднятая тонкая бровь:  
— А что «Уотчгард»?  
— Ну… _то_.  
Хенрик резко отпрянул, когда его хлопнули рукой по плечу:  
— Ох уж эти элитные тыловики.  
Нахмурился:  
— Эй.  
— Ну, ничем этих людей не удивить, — какой-то парень, до этого пару раз отозвавшийся на имя Гилл, — или Гиллиан? — разогнулся и помахал широкой белой ладонью перед лицом, изображая пелену на глазах. — Я вот тоже ему говорю, здесь совсем не то же самое, что у нелегалов. Черта-с два, Браун, Браун же? Гилл, — потянулся за рукопожатием, мотнув головой, — этим всем не понять. Гватемала в пятьдесят четвертом, как вспомню, так сразу в путь, такой, простите, пиздец был, нас там чуть не угробили. И так никакой страховки, все под свою ответственность, так ведь и хер мне доплатит кто за то, что наниматель — кретин.  
Согласно кивнув, Гастон хотел было ответить, но Гилл перебил:  
— А здесь я уже во второй раз вот, и знаешь, — он показал руками, — вот небо, а вот земля. Здесь с меня пыль сдувают, понимаешь? Вот ты, Браун, можешь понять.  
Хенрик коротко усмехнулся, обнажив зубы.  
— Ну, вот об этом я и говорю, — сплюнул Гилл, сунув руки в карманы. — Ну, а ты чего? Должно быть нужно иметь серьезные причины, чтоб рвануть через океан. Совсем работы нет? У нас тут из крупных недавно Лаос полыхнул, в шестьдесят… втором, кажется, так и… Не ездил?  
Гастон помялся:  
— А, нет. Мне тогда еще двадцати пяти не было…  
Лицо Гилла вдруг прояснилось.  
— Так ты малой! Во-от оно что.  
Он плюхнулся рядом, почти вплотную:  
— Ой, мелких обожаю, — и закинул руку ему на шею, — такие хорошие парни всегда. Не то что вот эти старперы вот, — Хенрик зашипел, когда получил сапогом по коленке, — только вакансии отжимают. Одним словом — падлы. Да, так ты не ответил, причины.  
— Просто так. Интересно, — было явно не тем, что Гилл собирался услышать.  
Он с видимыми усилиями пытался уложить сказанное в голове:  
— Инте-ресно?  
Гастон на секунду почувствовал себя так, будто говорит на другом языке.  
— Ну, — начал он, — деньги у меня есть, заработать я и на родине мог, если что. Я прилетел, потому что «Уотчгард» первое место, где то, что мы делаем, считается законным. Здесь мы не любители какие-нибудь. Благодаря Самому «наемник» теперь профессия, нам белую платят, и это важно. Важнее любых денег.  
Но похоже, что говорить было бесполезно.  
— Благодаря кому? Господи, если мы дикие гуси, то ты чертов Нильс, — уловив чужое намерение, Гастон хотел увернуться, но Гилл схватил его рукой за голову. Человек не имел никакого понятия о личном пространстве, это начинало бесить. — Хенрик, Хенрик, — перегнувшись, он начал трясти того за ногу, — он понятия не имеет, зачем здесь. Он, мать твою, просто не имеет понятия…

Гастон был рад, когда объявили посадку. Толпа сразу же зашевелилась: всех сонных вздергивали за воротники, пинали по ногам, сбивали шапки, даже пол ожил, зачирикав под десятками подошв. Толкаясь на выходе вместе со всеми, он еще различал позади голос Дугласа, который инструктировал и направлял свой стихийно образованный кружок почитателей.  
На улице к тому времени уже успело стемнеть и похолодать, на что каждый считал своим долгом обратить внимание остальных. Люди, вечер, зима. Но хоть ветра и гадости всякой, вроде дождя или снега, не было. Впрочем, и луны тоже, — Гастон мельком бросил взгляд на темно-серое небо. Им выделили симпатичную, умильно хвостатую Кометку с синей полоской через весь фюзеляж. Хороший выбор, чтобы не вызывать излишнего беспокойства: Де Хевиллендов, особенно «четверок», сейчас хватало везде. И если бы кто спросил, Гастон бы сказал, что ему все это нравилось.

В раздумьях он не заметил, как рядом с ним примостился Гилл, оказавшийся выше, чем он предполагал, и вздрогнул, когда тот спросил, какое у него место. Когда пристыковали трап и все пошли на посадку, ему пришлось долго хлопать себя по внешним карманам куртки, а потом, вспомнив, расстегнуть молнию и сунуть руку во внутренний, чтобы вытащить документы. Гастон кисло посмотрел на обритый, плоский затылок, маячивший впереди. К несчастью оказалось, что сидят они тоже рядом. Гиллиан, если это вообще было его настоящее имя, оказался тем еще треплом, и это был наверное худший из всех недостатков. До кучи, когда они заходили, кто-то спереди, позвал его Нильсом, и он, не подумав, откликнулся, запоздало осознавая свою ошибку. Полный провал, он чуть было дал себе по лицу от нахлынувшего негодования. Гастон ничего не имел против кличек, прекрасно понимая их ценность в рамках коллективного разума, но такую он себе не хотел. Сама по себе она уже была свидетельством выбраковки, что бы там Гилл изначально не имел ввиду. Нильс не один из стаи, Нильс — не гусь, Нильс — просто тупой мальчишка, который ездит на чужой шее. Гастон Браун был не таким.  
Его невеселые мысли с успехом перебивали галдеж и тычки проходящих вперед. Пригибаясь, все втискивались на свои места, а ждущие сбивались в узком проходе, словно сардины.  
— Лишь бы вещи не пострадали.  
— Все будет о-кей.  
— Только разгружать придется вручную. М, при жаре под сотню, обожаю.  
— Да что вы паритесь, скинем на Пата и все.  
— Нет. Пат отъехал, ручками поработаете.  
— В смысле?!  
— Направили обратно в колонию. Сели и прекратили нытье.  
— Э, верните Патрика, суки!  
— Пата на базу!  
— П-а-а-т!  
Гастон не удержался и спросил, тронув Гиллиана за плечо:  
— А что за Пат?  
— А, Патрик… — Гилл закатил глаза, снимая заношенную, утепленную куртку и, согнувшись, залезая на свое место к окну. Да все вещи на нем были не новыми, если так посмотреть. — Ну как тебе объяснить.  
Садясь, Гастон поднял голову, ожидая, когда он продолжит, и выдергивая застрявший между сиденьями язык ремня.  
Тот быстро выглянул в маленький иллюминатор, непонятно что пытаясь рассмотреть в темноте, и вдруг коротко попросил: «Давай чуть по-позже», тем самым прервав разговор. Гастон не возражал.  
Инструкции по безопасности в исполнении рыжеволосой мамочки в форме никто особо не слушал. И хоть в салоне все это время сохранялось почтительное молчание перед маэстро, на длинном разгоне по колдоебинам вместо взлетки позади кто-то явно сказал «Ну, с Богом…», а потом был отрыв. Пока-пока, Англия.  
Сидящий рядом Гилл не говорил ни слова, так что Гастон просто с сожалением смотрел себе в ноги, впритык зажатые передним сиденьем. Впереди ожидало почти десять часов полета, а Кометка быстро взмывала вверх, слегка дрожа и издавая миролюбивый реактивный гул, на который были способны только пассажирские самолеты. Ну что за чудо все-таки…

Уши от перепада давления разложило примерно тогда же, когда тем, кто не спал, начали предлагать чай и кофе. Во всяком случае, сглотнув слюну, Гастон отлично услышал, как новую стюардессу моментально оприходовали шлепком по худой, но красивой заднице, вероятно, надеясь, что та расплачется. Ритуал на удачу: в профессиональной среде хватало своих суеверий, но, как у хорошего снайпера, на ее круглом лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. Выдержку оценили: больше девчонку не трогали.  
Когда Гилл вспомнил про их неоконченный разговор, Гастон с облегчением выдернул правую ногу в проход. Вот конкретно за это будь проклята гражданская авиация.  
— Так о чем ты там спрашивал?  
Да, точно. Кофе, наверное, стоило взять в таком случае, но стюардесса уже спряталась за синюю шторку и вряд ли обещала выйти в ближашее время.  
— Патрик, — он помассировал коленку. — Местная знаменитость?  
— Да, вроде того, — Гилл явно завидовал его свободе движений, — Патрик, Пат, так его все звали, был чем-то вроде достопримечательности. Командование как-то решило попробовать привлечь к нашему труду меченных, — все давняя мечта, с тех пор как у них начали появляться свои колонии. Пат был одним из этих.  
Гастон недоуменно опустил бровь, повторяя пустое слово:  
— Меченных?  
Тут же через переднее сидение со скрипом перегнулся парень, представившийся ранее Роем:  
— Ну даешь, никогда о «сумерках» не слышал? — на свесившейся, крупноватой руке было видно хвост татуировки, ускользающей куда-то вверх по предплечью, но скрытой одеждой. Он не смеялся, скорее был удивлен, потому что его простоватое лицо, покрытое родимыми пятнами, вытянулось, а рот приоткрылся. Но черт возьми!  
Нахмурившись на замечание, Гастон честно попытался хоть что-то припомнить, но нет.  
— Не мучайся, Нильс, о них, на самом деле, мало кто знает. Серьезно. Мировое сообщество об этом предпочитает помалкивать. Не смогли уничтожить их, прежде чем они расплодились, а теперь… — сидящий через проход, чуть позади, Дуглас махнул рукой и сполз в кресле, надвигая шляпу с широкими, изогнутыми полями на нос. Он явно собирался выспать из этого полета все. — Что тебе нужно знать о них, так это то, что мы сидим на огромной биологической бомбе.  
Нет, этого явно было недостаточно.  
— Меченные, — задумчиво проговорил Гилл, потерев лоб и не смотря на него, — они… они что-то вроде особой породы людей. Скажи, Рой, ты же видел резервацию вблизи.  
Он постучал по спинке кресла спереди. Рой без особого удовольствия признал факт:  
— На КПП сидел и внутри, на приеме: застрял на несколько лет в местной охранке и вот… Такое не забудешь.  
— Эксперт, — Гилл уважительно хмыкнул.  
— Особая порода людей?  
Кого Гастон мог представить, основываясь лишь на имени? Образный слепок сознания был достаточно стереотипным: белый мужчина до тридцати лет, худощавого телосложения, и обязательно рыжий.  
Пересев удобнее и взяв свой кофе, Рой обратился к нему:  
— Вообще, насколько я знаю, первые их появления зафиксировали в Европе, лет пятьдесят-шестьдесят назад где-то. Не буду усложнять твою жизнь историей, Браун, так как сам не знаю деталей. Все началось с Целебры. Церебры, Селебрера — сейчас ее толкают под разными названиями, но суть одна. Это боевой стимулятор, ничего необычного. Разработали в начале века и сразу же испытали на людях в локальном блицкриге за объединение, примерно в те же годы. Испытания прекратили досрочно. Но, видишь ли, если смертельную токсичность этих колес выявили почти сразу, и вывели их из оборота, то появление «сумерек», стало вроде как неожиданностью. Этих обнаружили слишком поздно и вывести уже не смогли. Конец.  
Гастон покачал головой:  
— Не совсем понимаю… Они появились из-за таблеток?  
— Да, первое поколение пошло от ветеранов, тех, кто принимал таблы. Всякие врожденные уродства и недоразвитость списали на побочку и забыли. А потом родилось второе. Такие же уроды, только в четыре раза сильнее обычного человека. Тут-то эти тупицы и поняли, что натворили, но было поздно.  
— И что потом?  
Отпив из пластикового стаканчика, Рой продолжил, поморщившись:  
— Ну… как узнали, схватились за головы. Попытались уничтожить, с две-три сотни гадов перестреляли… Они хоть и не люди, но жизненно важные органы у них те же, что и у нас, так что пуля в башке их успокаивает. Потом решили изучать их, лабораторий понастроили, но… не получили одобрения сверху в общем, да и гуманисты возбухать стали, мол геноцид и ксенофобия, — всех причастных тут же привлекли. В конечном итоге удалось добиться, чтобы их не истребляли, а отлавливали. Регистрировали — «метили», — и ссылали в специально созданные концентрационные зоны, где они не будут представлять опасности для людей. В таком режиме все функционирует и до сих пор.  
— Выходит они вроде как мутанты… — задумчиво протянул Гастон.  
Гилл потер подбородок:  
— Ну, можно и так сказать, конечно… Меченные, или сумеречные, как их называют, — существа более низшего порядка, чем мы, они скорее ближе к хищным животным.  
Прервал Рой его достаточно резко:  
— Суть в том, что в отличие от животных, эти твари умеют думать. Примитивно, но все же умеют. Доподлинно неизвестно, правда, могут ли они при этом осознанно разговаривать и понимать речь, возможно они просто повторяют, что слышат, как попугаи… Но что хуже, они, — Рой почесал не голову, подбирая слова, — вроде как эволюционируют. Организуются. Это происходит в реальном времени, внутри резерваций, я сам видел, — он вывел пальцем круг в воздухе, — выстраивают колонии вокруг сильной особи — носителя генофонда, как насекомые. Есть иерархия своя: солдаты, рабочие… Они учатся, становятся умнее, насколько им позволяет уровень развития. Но правительство будто не видит, что происходит. Думал, что когда уйду в нормальное место, забуду об этой жести, как о страшном сне. Но тут к нам на базу прилетает Патрик.  
Рой вздохнул и, посмотрев куда-то в пустоту, прищелкнул языком.  
— Меченный солдат. В смысле настоящий, обученный для сражений солдат. Обученный для того, чтобы убивать нас, людей, — на его лица возникла какая-то больная усмешка. — «Это программа обмена с гильдией из зоны номер такой-то такой-то», ты просто можешь себе представить, КАК это звучало? То есть, вы серьезно? И Патрик был лишь одним из многих, и он еще считался слабаком: не рискнули брать сильную особь для первого раза. Понимаешь, Браун, — он нагнулся к нему в отчаянно доверительном жесте, его голос стал тише и беспокойнее. Гастон просто глазам не верил: Рой боялся! — этот слабак мог руками стальную дверь с петель снять. Я собственными глазами видел, как он запрыгнул с земли на крышу двухэтажной коробки. Разумеется оружия ему не давали, несмотря на то, что он бесприкословно выполнял все приказы. И понимаешь, самое ужасное то, что в резервациях их содержится дай бог пятая часть. На сегодняшний день их популяция вероятно больше десяти миллионов, они есть чуть ли не в каждом городе, скрываются среди нас. И поскольку внешне их не отличить от людей…  
Гилл смотрел на него с плохо скрываемым, сочувственным беспокойством, пока Рой, нервно передернув плечами, залпом не опрокинул в себя остатки остывшего кофе.  
Он больше не хотел говорить.  
Остаток полета прошел спокойно, так что к моменту снижения, когда начало трясти и снова закладывать уши, Гастону удалось немного поспать.  
Было часов пять утра или шесть, когда они приземлились: с моря нанесло сырого тумана, и солнце еще не взошло. Без лишних слов, высадка, разгруз багажа — и по машинам. Военное ведомство позаботилось, чтобы на базу они добрались до рассвета, так что Аден уже вскоре был позади, скрылся в пыли и розовых сумерках, ну и черт с ним. Гастон попытался заснуть.

Первый день — сплошная беготня по местным инстанциям, представляясь как человек, о котором работодатель сможет сказать: да, вот на этого парня я могу положиться. И вот так с каждым из новоприбывших. Ты со всем соглашаешься, измотанный наниматель скрывает боль и благодарит тебя вслух, когда ты наконец сваливаешь. Милое дело.  
Необходимость данных мероприятий и недосып усугублял не затыкавшийся Гиллиан, который не отходил от него ни на шаг. Гастон чувствовал себя отвратительно, а мысли снова и снова одолевал так и не разрешенный вопрос.  
— Короче я тебе покажу все, вот только закончим здесь. Тебе понравится, совсем не то же самое, что везде, ну, я уже говорил вот, — он разве что не загибал пальцы. — Знаешь, форма, боеприпасы там, медикаменты… Ну, что еще? Еда лучше намного, не с земли жрать приходится. Техника новая, танки-самолеты — вот это вот все добро…  
Гастон наконец не выдержал, решаясь нарушить свое длившееся почти всю дорогу молчание:  
— Гилл.  
Надо было признать, что на самом деле не он его беспокоил.  
— Ну?  
— Это все правда, ну, что Рой говорил? Про сумеречных, то, что они могут. Стальные двери, прыжки на шесть метров…  
Эти слова… никак не вязались с его представлением. Как будто бой с тенью.  
— А, ты все про Патрика, — Гилл посмотрел на него и, помолчав, дружелюбно похлопал его по плечу. — Слушай, Нильс, Бренниган такой товарищ… Сам я не видел ни того, ни другого, вот честно. Я видел только, как из Пата задорно выбивают дерьмо.  
— Вот так просто?  
— Да, вот так просто.  
— Но разве он не был монстром, как ты сказал?  
Гилл улыбнулся, приоткрыв рот как пиранья, всем своим видом давая понять, насколько готов ручаться за сказанное:  
— Он был монстром, которому все доступно объяснили на пальцах: посмотришь кому-то в глаза — сдохнешь, возьмешь в руки пушку — сдохнешь, не подчинишься приказу — сдохнешь. И надо сказать, что жизнь ему была гораздо дороже, чем… сумеречная гордость, или как оно называется.  
Выходит, Гиллиан не знал правды.

В первые дни на новом месте Гастон испытывал проблемы со сном, сколько помнил себя. На перевалах, в тесных гостиничных номерах, в которых вся мебель была старше здания, а потолочные вентиляторы мешали воздух как патоку в бочке и охладить могли разве что пыл покойника, обычно проблема решалась парой глотков того, что там было во фляге, и обниманием радио — изобретения господа бога. Всегда находился какой-нибудь легкий ночной эфир, который гарантировал отсутствие выкриков, соло губной гармошки, и который можно было спокойно слушать, едва вывернув колесико громкости. Но здесь на ближайшее время о подобном можно было забыть. На одноместные, фанерные четырехстенки с дверями могли рассчитывать только САС-овцы и озабоченные руководящими должностями. Приходилось терпеть. Раз Миссисипи, два Миссисипи…  
Расползлись все уже довольно давно, время от времени кто-то находил в себе силы на аплодисменты храпящей твари, отчего та на время переставала шуметь, но потом вновь занималась. Организм упорствовал в слепоте. Гастон лежал, с позвякиванием цепочки вертя в пальцах висящий на шее жетон и слушая мирный, оседающий запах вспотевших во сне людей, настолько привычный, что даже не неприятный совсем. В короткой отключке на вылазке, с камнем под головой и притиснутым под брюхо стволом, потеешь совершенно иначе, другой «сигнал» — другая химия в теле; как только начинаешь подобное замечать, уже не можешь отделаться, — сраная профдеформация. Гастон отмахнулся от этой мысли.  
Патрик. Разум все не хотел успокаиваться…  
Меченный. Сумеречный. Чудовище, выглядящее как человек. Которое было здесь, возможно спало где-то здесь, ело ту же еду и трахало тех же баб.  
Чертов Рой Бренниган, ей-богу, — Гастон закатил глаза и перевернулся на бок, — взбудоражил его чем-то, что он даже толком представить не мог, не то, что поверить. Патрик. Монстр… всего лишь один из многих, «из сумеречных». Их не выследить, проблематично поймать и крайне сложно убить. Но ведь так не бывает? Должны же быть способы, должны же они хоть чем-то на глаз отличаться от всех остальных? В конце концов, подражать идеально нельзя. Патрик. Рыжий, худощавый Патрик, слишком нормальный для монстра. Гастон мысленно нарисовал его возникшему образу окружение: хоть ту же казарму, гул генератора, под потолком качается лампочка. Патрик, и два-три человека вокруг, пусть один из них будет Гиллиан. Сужаем кольцо, пусть кто-нибудь схватит его, рассмотрит поближе. Что вас выдает? Отпускаем и ждем. Чем вы от нас отличаетесь? Ждем. Как узнать вас в толпе?

_Как убить вас первее?_

Старое доброе избиение, как Гилл и сказал, ничего больше. Легко представлять, как подобное происходит, всего-то нужно поднапрячь память. Оригинальным подходом в вопросе отличаются очень немногие, так что все выходит довольно стандартно. Воображаемый Патрик на своем месте в мире, его бьют кулаками, коленями, тяжело топчут, и его паскудный скулеж заглушает играющая у кого-то в приемнике песня «Michelle», которая гораздо ритмичнее вышедшей в том же году «Yesterday», взлетевшей в радио-чартах наподобие красной звезды, и не так заунывна.  
Как он там говорил: монстру все объяснили на пальцах? А если на пальцах, скажем, кастет? Ненастоящий, конечно, это оружие запрещено, исключительно его кустарный вариант. При должном успехе, если как следует садануть под нужным углом, можно лишить человека дальних, особенно крепко сидящих зубов.  
Ми-ишель, ma belle…  
«Michelle» была про любовь, но запомнил он ее из-за ma belle, звучавшего у Маккартни так твердо, что простая «красавица» превращалась на слух в «колокольчик». Забавно было. Вид лежащего в своей крови Патрика, который стал достаточно похож на человека, чтобы перестать того мучить, его успокаивал. Он подергивался, будто стукнутый током, что осталось живого там, где было лицо, — выглядело, как издевательство, — в самый раз. Проиграв в голове песню еще раз, Гастон подумал, что назвать женщину «колокольчиком» было бы чертовски красиво.

Дальше было полегче.  
Фантазируя о чем бы то ни было, Гастон никогда не видел себя. Не представлял. Все это ни шло ни в какое сравнение перед реальностью и слишком острым чувством потребности жить. Жить хотелось неистово, и реальность определилась, когда в двери жилого блока влетел сержант с красным лицом и закатанными до локтей рукавами у серо-пустынного камуфляжа. Он крикнул:  
— У нас беспорядки в городской черте, повылезали как черти! Планы меняются! Нужна группа сдерживания, идем под Тернбуллом на подхвате у армии, так что по-аккуратней с гражданскими! Саперы, снайперы, любые пешие и те, кто просто ссыт сдохнуть на передовой, — сюда! Остальные готовятся для переброса к границе! Резче!  
И вышел. Организация умерла моментально, под шквалом суетливых метаний и выкриков. Вот так все и случилось.  
— Ну что, идешь, Нильс? — спросил его Гиллиан, обмотав куфию вокруг шеи.  
Но Гастон, на секунду замешкав, усмехнулся и покачал головой:  
— Не-а, я ссу.  
— Серьезно?  
— Да, вроде того, — он развернулся на выход, пожимая плечами. — Хочу сперва присмотреться, что здесь да как, а там посмотрим, что будет. Может и свидимся.  
А может и нет. Гилл его понял и было видно, что он разочарован его решением, но все это не имело никакого значения.

Если бы в тот зимний день так называемый, местный Народный Фронт — Гастон не сразу начал их различать, — не решил бунтовать, то может он давно бы закончил, расплескав красненькое на камни, как это часто бывало с теми, кто лез играть на чужом поле боя без подготовки. Ей-богу, местные обожали зазнавшихся белых. Захари, Захи, еще один завсегдатай, отличавшийся говорливостью, взапой рассказывал о «кроссавце», которого Фронт пришпилил к фасаду жилого дома на главной улице. Жертва — «берет» — армейский патрульный. По словами Захи, придурка распяли, как Иисуса с пулей во лбу, а к тому времени, как он был обнаружен, птицы уже склевали ему глаза, а мародеры сперли ботинки, как самое ценное.  
Смешно.  
Что за мелкие люди…

Одна из причин, почему Гастон так не любил всякие вечнозеленые страны, где что не сезон все одно — бесконечно длинные жаркие дни и непрекращающееся цветение, которое очевидно, имело пагубное влияние на мозги. И время стояло.  
Будто только вчера они попрощались с Гиллом, и он был даже рад, что они разбегаются, а потом его и еще человек тридцать бросили в Аден.  
На зубах пыль, республиканский флаг на сетчатке. По цветам, кстати, весьма лаконичный: копоть на стенах домов, кровь на асфальте и мерзкое белое солнце — местные времена года, которые существуют одновременно и в одном месте. Зеленая звездочка в центре.  
За одним подавленным бунтом начинался другой, неделя затишья — бунт, затишье — восстание. Беспорядки, стычки, хлопушки в жилых районах. Три-четыре из них были как правило безобидны, но пятая — неизменно начинена какой-нибудь дрянью, при взрыве шьющей людей насквозь. Гастон как-то пробовал после взрыва выковырять засевшую в стене «градину», оказалось — шуруп.  
Он потихоньку запоминал город.  
На его положении сильно сказался опыт, конечно, в городе Гастон чувствовал себя рыбой в воде. Он стал полезным, стал знать места, иерархию граждан, невидимые границы, мог сказать, где какие дома и можно ли там засесть, где земля нашпигована битым стеклом и какими маршрутами можно ходить, чтобы скрыться. Он примелькался среди своих, но потерял индивидуальность, став просто «янком», до которого никому до поры не было дела. Только однажды кто-то из труппы дернул его, спросив про оружие. Разговора не получилось, так как Гастон не слишком хотел вдаваться в подробности. Он припер с собой Кристобаль. М2, которым снабжали доминиканскую армию и полицию. Как результат, распространение почти нулевое и известность такая же.  
Перепал он ему по счастливому стечению обстоятельств как раз в первый год, и оказался оружием на удивление неприхотливым и эффективным. Не русский АК, конечно, этому альтернативу до сих пор искали все, кто только можно, но нехитрую потребность стрелять в цель и легко чиниться данный автомат удовлетворял более чем. Парень был не в обиде на его скрытность. Сказал, что его зовут Селиг, становясь первым, чье имя Гастон узнал к тому времени, как наступила весна, затем лето, — и ситуация начала ухудшаться.

Воистину, нет людей более защищенных морально — думал Гастон, и, возможно, это была одна из причин, почему он в конце концов стал наемником. Твои переживания регламентированы и оплачены ровно настолько, насколько они нужны при подобной работе. Он стрелял по повстанцами, как ему было приказано, но на самом деле не знал, так ли это. Может он, полностью это осознавая, убивал совершенно случайных людей. Не из прихоти, но ни за веру, ни за выяснение правды ему не платили — любые действия или мысли вне условий контракта не стоили ничего и создавали лишние сложности — это единственное, что требовалось усвоить.  
И как только ты с этим смирялся, все становилось как надо.  
Один раз продаться было не так уж болезненно, в сравнении с вечными муками совести, например, — Гастон вот не мог вспомнить, чтобы что-либо чувствовал. Все было быстро и наводило на мысль, что может все началось еще до того, как он вступил в свою первую труппу. Может быть он всегда мыслил подобными категориями, слишком свободолюбивый и падкий на деньги солдат.

Но все-таки не предатель. В отличие от всех тех, кто во вторник, двадцатого июня, плюнул на верность присяге и принял республиканство, не снимая погон. Селиг, сидящий на расшифровке закрытых трансляций сказал, что здесь колониальной эпохе настанет конец, и был прав. Веревка неугомонного висельника в конце-концов порвалась.  
Бунтующая колония — признак несостоятельной власти. Армия не успела оправиться от весенней кампании, вынудившей вести открытый огонь, когда конфликт вышел в терминальную стадию. Они покинули Аден, уже не застав ни бои в Кратере после того, как британскую армию объявили причастной к шестидневной войне, ни парад флагов. И пока генерал Тауэр вещал о никому не нужных жертвах среди гражданского населения, а Суэцкий канал оставался блокирован, наемников скрыто тянули на север, где им и стало известно о перемирии.

Удержать власть империя не смогла.

Да, Селиг был чертов провидец, хоть и не смог предвидеть свою внезапную смерть в октябре шестьдесят девятого года. И не только свою.  
Спокойный, на фоне прошлого, шестьдесят восьмой, который они провели на пограничных мобильных заставах, снова свел его со «своими» на пути вглубь этой пыльной, пустынной, никому не нужной страны.

— Агония, как она есть. Роялам отступать больше некуда, — говорил Хенрик, тыкая в карту огрызком карандаша. — Они будут брать Сану штурмом. Иных раскладов я здесь не вижу.  
— И каковы у них шансы?  
— Сложно сказать, — он покачал головой, сложив руки и подперев подбородок. — «Народный фронт» и прочие местные наци готов костьми лечь в этих горах, как мы уже убедились, но в борьбе за столицу их прижмут как следует. Как знать, может и выгорит.  
— Если этих не прижмет кто побольше.  
Проигрыш «своей» стороны разумеется не волновал никого, потому что он не влиял на зарплату.  
— А ничего, что нас тут не должно быть? — спрашивала душа с Калифорнийского берега, если судить по манере вести разговор. Гастон никогда его раньше не видел, но земляк, на этом лаймовом поле, учитывая, что до этого он не видел ни одного… Гастон даже почувствовал интерес, но лишь на мгновение.  
Ответил ему русый славянин с труднопроизносимой фамилией, которая выдавала в нем глубокие польские корни.  
— Официально нас тут не должно быть еще с прошлого года, поэтому мы и косим под местную фауну. Носим их форму и в таком духе, — он подергал себя за нагрудный карман. — Но, господи… Эти отсталые так хотят снова посадить на тумбочку этого своего имама, что похоже готовы всерьез потягаться с Советами. Эй, как ты там сказал, Шустер?! — крикнул он Селигу, но не дождавшись ответа, продолжил, — не, я одобряю подобный подход, но эти ребята полностью безнадежны. Роялы, имею ввиду.  
— Если, — кто-то одернул его, — ты счас опять будешь рассказывать про свою жопу, придавленную железным занавесом, то клянусь богом…  
— Эй, я просто предупреждаю, что когда их размажут по стенке, меня там не будет.  
— Некстати армию вместе с САС-ом выслали к черту в родные пенаты.  
— Выслали — и хер с ними… — проговорил Дуглас, набивая патронами магазин своего Хеклера-Коха. — Что одни, что другие…  
— Да в «Уотчгарде» больше половины людей — бывший САС. Без САС-а не останемся.  
— А те наверняка лежат уже в своих теплых постельках.  
— Слышь, — злобно повысил голос Вик Трейси, не терпевший подобных высказываний в сторону бывшего места работы. — Иди, знаешь, куда?  
Ненавидящий свое нынешнее положение и себя в том числе.

Незримо для местной живности сменялись времена года.  
— Вообще, я думал, что Гилл здесь с вами. Не смог вписаться? — как-то поинтересовался Гастон, выползая проветриться после короткой летучки. Дозор из особо бодрящихся уже заступил, а кто не спал, маялись дурью и шли в разнос.  
— Не, он на другой точке, там своя труппа, — Дуглас достал из кармана коцнутую жестянку «Оливер Твист Ориджинал» и предложил ему, но Гастон отказался, — Рой там же, Уильям, Анил — ты их не знаешь, и еще много кто. Зачем спрашиваешь?  
— Да так.  
Хмыкнув, Дуглас сунул шмат табака в рот и зажевал. Там, где-то за каменисто-песчаными грядами, обросшими темарисками и облетающим саксаулом, надрывались шакалы. Любителям тренировать меткость на них тут же отвешивали за недальновидность, потому как зверушки оказывали большую помощь тем, что, охотясь, часто душили змей.  
— Тупо стягивать всех в одно место, — проговорил он.  
— Да, я так и понял.  
Шакалы все пели.

И если сравнивать, какое все же дурное существо — человек, — украдкой думал Гастон. Однажды во время рейда они накрыли хуситскую группировку и всех перестреляли, но налетевшая песчаная буря, сбила им все ориентиры. Пережидали, забившись между каменистых выветрий, вылезших из земли, а потом еще долго шатались, как ушибленные, по округе. Ты приспосабливался, даже если этого не хотел. Ко всему привыкал, хотя казалось бы невозможно привыкнуть ни к этим условиям, ни к тому, что оружие могло дать осечку из-за песка, ни к тому, что нательные вещи просаливались от пота так, что их приходилось с себя отдирать, а сопревшая кожа не заживала неделями.  
Да, как выяснилось, можно было. Спокойно.  
Так прошло Рождество, которое не отмечали: Гастон тогда просто лежал, отвернувшись от света, и краем уха слушал чужое радио.  
— …я желаю всем вам, и старым, и молодым, где бы вы ни были в этот момент, счастья и мира, и…  
— Боже, храни королеву, — тихо проговорил Захари у него за спиной, наливая себя чего-то.  
Его собеседник закашлялся.  
— Аминь.

Шестьдесят восьмой год, девятый…

— Вот есть у тебя мечта, Браун? — Дуглас смотрел на него, щурясь в рассветных потемках.  
Странный вопрос.  
То был перевал, холод с остывшей породы пробирал до костей, но, о, чудо, остатки прошедшего под утро дождя пришибли всю пыль и воздух был странно свеж. Прекрасные мгновения жизни.  
Но вопрос все равно странный был. Дуглас не был склонен к рассуждениям на какие-то слишком абстрактные или философские темы, тем более, если это касалось других людей. Не хотел никого учить жить и работать.  
— Ты знаешь… — Гастон поежился. Он бы мог крепко подумать на эту тему, наверное, но ответ, показавшийся до безумия очевидным и правильным, возник в голове моментально. — Да, есть. Я хочу…  
Утром был штурм.

Пожалуй, было что-то ироничное в том, что захватить Сану роялисты в конце концов не смогли, — не решились, так что все, кто погиб во время ее окружения, умерли в общем-то зря. Реалии рынка: войну продолжают, пока это выгодно всем, и видимо у Советов были свои причины не вмешиваться. Как и у всех, собственно. Но в тот день с их слова восьмилетний конфликт потух как сожженная спичка в руках. Как будто бы ничего не было: пламя только обожгло пальцы.  
Разумеется, трупы наемников, если был шанс, что их в принципе обнаружат, никто не сможет приписать ни к «Уотчгарду» и ни к кому-либо, и так было лучше всего. А право расследовать и подвергать факт привлечения иностранных наемных солдат лишним сомнениям и широкой огласке пусть останется прессе.  
Те не заставили себя ждать: было — не было, убили — нет, новости летели одна за другой; Гастон слушал музыку.

Последние месяцы он чувствовал себя так, будто медленно оправляется от горячки низменного существования.  
Галоп за выживание стирает из поля зрения почти все детали, а потом, когда восприятие проясняется, ты вдруг с неудовольствием обнаруживаешь, что похудел фунтов на двадцать, подцепил где-нибудь вшей, что соратники лишились зубов, глаз, нескольких пальцев или даже конечностей, или еще что похуже…  
Все это было похоже на тяжелое пробуждение, тяжелое, но очень нужное, пренебрегая которым люди попросту сходили с ума.  
Так часто бывало.  
Гастон слушал музыку.  
В одна тысяча девятьсот семидесятом году его контракт с частной военной компанией «Уотчгард» был официально расторгнут по истечению срока действия.

— Ну, что, не останешься, Нильс? — спросил его Дуглас, ждущий ночного рейса до Лондона-кэпитал-оф-грейт-британ, — что, «Уотчгард» не оправдал твоих ожиданий?  
И снова аэропорт: коробка, в которой были выбиты стекла, со всего одной полосой. До вылета оставалась всего пара часов, так что Дуглас, который последнее время был крайне рассеян и умудрялся обо всем забывать, любезно составил ему компанию. Откатывало его хорошенько.  
Гастон усмехнулся, вытягиваясь на железном, приваренном к полу стуле:  
— Оправдал, но нет, не останусь, — он был верен традиции нигде не задерживаться. Вечно в дороге, сегодня здесь — завтра там. — Вряд ли буду по местной природе скучать, хватит с меня. Все же, город мне как-то ближе.  
На поле, шумя турбинами, разворачивалась Кометка, чтобы идти на разгон, и именно на нее минут сорок назад бежали Гиллиан вместе с Роем. Гастон просто видел издалека.  
— Хех… Понимаю, — Дуглас кивнул. — И куда дальше?  
— А ты?  
— Пока никуда, попользуюсь положением. На большую землю хочу с моей перебраться. Теперь денег хватит, чтобы отдать все задатки за дом, который я ей купил. Так что поедем, а то эти чертовы острова ее доконают. На континенте климат получше. Может и свидимся, если будет проносить мимо. Написать тебе? Есть куда?  
— О, эм, — помешкав, Гастон вытащил из внутреннего кармана записную книжку с прицепленной ручкой. — Вот.  
Дуглас нацарапал ему телефонный номер, подписав снизу «Брадшоу».  
— Дай бог уже обживемся к тому…

Когда из шепелявых динамиков объявили начало регистрации на его рейс и к стойке потянулись немногочисленные попутчики, Дуглас поднялся со своего места. Его лицо не выражало каких-то особых чувств, но голос его слегка выдал:  
— Ну, бывай. Береги свою белобрысую голову и постарайся не сдохнуть, чтобы когда-нибудь мы с тобой еще выпили.  
Гастон с особой признательностью пожал его руку.  
Образ жизни обычно не позволял ему заводить какие-то крепкие связи с людьми, но в этот раз про себя он искренне пожелал Дугласу всяческих благ, хотя вслух сказал только:  
— Да, и ты тоже.

Об авангарде и неофашистах он вспомнил, когда, перебирая одежду, случайно нашел сложенные друг с другом десятифунтовые купюры. Ровно пять. Те самые деньги, которые выиграл три года назад в преферанс у очень расстроенного итальянца, размышлявшего о политике. Гастон слегка опасался, что из-за заломов они разорвутся в руках, если он попытается их расправить; почему, интересно, он их не потратил тогда?  
Здесь ему фунты были без надобности, но забавно, что он наткнулся на эти деньги сейчас, сидя среди своих, разложенных на полу нехитрых пожитков, рядом с брезентовым телом опустевшего рюкзака. Он вроде перебирал шмотки, проверял сапоги, приходя к неутешительным выводам об их состоянии, а теперь рассматривал, как зачарованный, темно-коричневые, сложенные бумажки, с которых на него скорбно смотрела печальная Флоренс Найтингейл.  
Гастон подобрал под себя немного замерзшие ноги. Сумел ли тот стареющий человек вернуться на родину? Он не знал. Чувствовал только, что именно он, тогда, своим разговором, задал ему направление.

Здесь, в Риме, было не так уж и плохо, если не брать во внимание вяло шагавшую по стране революцию. Нравилось.

Когда свинец полетел, среди своих начала гулять неподтвержденная информация, что итальянский комиссариат занят активной вербовкой со стороны. Обычное дело. Либо нехватка кадров, либо перестали верить своим. Тактика правильная, учитывая повышенный градус бьющего по господам офицерам идеологического дерьма, так что, общественность, навострив раздолбанные штиблеты, разнюхивала подноготную: гореть обещало со вкусом.

Но даже если бы информация не подтвердилась, Гастон бы в любом случае полетел. Язык он знал на том уровне, когда понимание упирается в наличие диалектов, но в целом терпимо, чтобы в рабочем общении не возникало проблем. В Доминикане он прибился к отряду, в котором состояла парочка сицилийцев — почти что анекдотичных товарищей, профессионально подкованных и кичливых настолько, что первый же день мусольная тема «тупых южан» пополнилась на пару десятков лишних определений.  
Обо всем этом он думал, выходя в аэропорт Рим-Чампино, который встретил его зимней, сухой прохладой, заставляя, поеживаясь, уже по-привычке щуро осматриваться вокруг, хотя солнца на небе не было и в помине. Все было нормально, глаза обвыкали. Людская текучка тащила его через пороги, и посреди всего этого, посреди них, он был каким-то издерганным и нелепым. Неприятно живым.  
Но все нормально — думал Гастон и впервые за долгое время чувствовал, что устал. Начал слегка ощущать, пока трясся в автобусе, припав лбом на стекло, за которым летели какие-то опустившиеся поля, и чем дальше — тем сильнее наваливалось, словно небо, впритык к земле. И вот если бы он был небом, или хотя бы тучей, — отстраненно размышлял он, смотря в глаза своему отражению, — если бы… Узкий зрачок расширялся. Если бы он был тучей, из него падал бы снег.

Да, он хотел отдохнуть. Переслушать новую музыку, что там вышло за последние пару лет, пока он выпал из жизни, прийти себя: отъесться, отмыться, девку красивую поцеловать, — простые такие, человеческие желания. Не так уж и много. Он начал с того, что, войдя в номер, скинул все, рухнул лицом в кровать и спал почти четверо суток подряд.

Половину вещей он выбросил сразу.

Обрил волосы, оставляя длину примерно на половину фаланги и благословляя цивилизованный мир, пока женщина с тугими кудрями, опадающими на грудь, орудовала над ним электрической машинкой «Вал Клиппер».  
Говорила, что зимой всегда чуть грустнее из-за постоянных сезонных дождей, «особенно в последнее время». В целом, она выглядела спокойной, но когда по радио начали говорить о беспорядках и стычках с полицией в Номентано, ее лицо на мгновение изменилось, и она его выключила.

Гастон ничего не сказал.

Через пару недель, он перебрался в заведение подешевле, ощутив надобность время от времени вылезать в город, в котором, возможно, предстояло работать, а еще через три — окончательно съехал, чувствуя себя радостным, слегка потолстевшим на местной жратве и готовым с новыми силами влиться в работу, раз уж, судя по радиопередачам, в городе был переходный период.  
Отсутствие лишних нервов — залог успеха. В целом он подгадал верно, когда заявился.

— Гм, что ж. Вы ведь понимаете, почему мы прибегаем к услугам незаинтересованной стороны?  
Сеньор Анджело Викари, который его «собеседовал», все прикуривал, но в конце концов, выругавшись, швырнул смятую сигарету в пепельницу, стоящую с краю стола.  
— Разумеется, сэр.  
Он посмотрел на Гастона поверх очков и было видно, что он до сих пор не совсем понимает, как ему лучше вести разговор.  
— Путчисты предлагают вашему брату хорошие деньги. Согласных хватает. К сожалению.  
— Это неудивительно. «Наш брат» обычно охотно идет на подобные сделки, — Гастон спокойно пожал плечами, а про себя думал: ну откуда у нищих студентов такие суммы? Кто еще там на эти путчи ходил, смешно…  
Для профессионала работать меньше, чем за полторы штуки в месяц, было бессмысленно, в голодное время торговались за тысячу двести. Голод — собака, да и патронов на гордость не купишь. Так что Гастону было прямо до одури любопытно, за чей счет все гуляют, ведь сразу понятно: нанимали как на убой.  
— А как вы думаете, почему? Мистер… мистер Браун.  
— Когда есть нужда, любая работа сгодится. Все крутятся, как придется, сэр, это единственная причина. Все остальное, знаете… личные принципы. Кто-то, как я, просто не готов связываться с подпольем. Слишком ненадежно.  
— Гм, гм. Что ж.  
Как глава римского полицейского управления, понятное дело, что он был обязан считаться с сидящими сверху, но похоже никому уже не было дела до методов. Викари положил руки на стол:  
— Комиссариат обычно не рассматривает кандидатуры одиночек, но я считаю, что сейчас партия не в том положении, чтобы разбрасываться рабочей силой, особенно, учитывая, как резво на подобное реагируют вербовщики Фельтринелли. Мы заплатим вам больше, — и написал на маленьком прямоугольном листочке четырехзначную сумму. — За прошедшие пару лет ваши показали хорошую эффективность в ситуациях, гм, требующих урегулирования, так что… Я направлю вас в Миланское управление, там уже собрана группа, но надежных людей все еще не хватает. Будете делать, что скажут.

Гастон был согласен.

Так он перебрался в Милан, на квартиру, ключи от которой забрал у хозяев прямо на станции, внеся плату за съем на полгода вперед, а дальше пошло по накатанной.

В неодиночестве дни идут быстро, тем более, когда втягиваешься в общий, ведущий борьбу организм. Среди своих аполитичные местные, из близлежащих окрестностей и дружественных народов, люди, уважающие свое дело и современную поп-культуру. Так что приняли хорошо, оставляя простор для маневров и время, чтобы во всем разобраться. Все равно состав, с едва сформированным костяком из представителей мелких западных частников, продолжал течь, пока ситуация позволяла, а локальный конфликт интересов с полицией, вынужденной терпеть в своей койке «долларовую шлюху», перешел в скрытую форму. Народ, в общем, ржал и осквернял офицерскую форму, которую был обязан носить, чтобы не светить «принадлежностью». Одно из условий контракта.

Касаемо остального, что именно задало действу новый виток, до конца так и не было ясно. Может атака штаба Объединенной соцпартии в Генуе или годовщина «Пьяцца Фонтаны», о которой Гастон узнавал на ходу, сопровождая с конвоем траурную колонну.  
— Слушай, не помню… Да там че-т несерьезное было, сотня раненных или что-то вроде того. Кто помнит? Бет?  
— Двенадцать трупов, — заметил Беттино, морщась от гула и разворачивая от строя людей.  
— Всего-то? — Гастон неуверенно опустил бровь.  
— Ну, понимаешь…  
В разговор встрял Мари, второй капитан, парень с обесцвеченными глазами, чем-то похожий на молодого Жана Габена в фильмах середины тридцатых.  
— Это как говорится про семь повешенных. Видишь одного — страшно, семь — уже меньше. На семьдесят семь повешенных тебе уже, — наконец повернувшись, он сделал характерный жест двумя пальцами под подбородком, — наплевать.  
— Тем более, подрывника до сих пор ищут, — продолжал вещать Бет, топча упавшие под ноги цветы и черные ленты, — но в общем мутная тема была, там и комиссар один отличился, грохнули его потом вроде. Подозреваемого спустил с четвертого этажа башкой вниз, а он из группировки был… Анархист вроде. Не простили, короче.  
Может все было из-за событий в Реджо-ди-Каллабрио, за которым следили всей труппой (все же, блокаду долбали свои) с подачки товарища по фамилии Бирих, юркого, как куница, диссидента из-за Берлинской стены, который был в курсе всего и в десны сосался с «народом Освальдо».  
— Как ты можешь не знать? Я не понимаю, — он говорил на повышенном тоне, чтобы было слышно за грохотом транспортера и «Красных знамен», орущих из каждого уличного динамика. — Ты же янк. У вас там половина гражданки против этой войны на ушах скачет.  
— Какое мне дело? — равнодушно отвечал Гастон, опуская щиток на штурмовом шлеме. — Я на родине не был уже лет пять, да и занят был. Ну вошли и вошли, в первый раз будто. У нас таких «Вьетнамов» было уже знаешь, сколько?

А ситуация все обострялась: бунты, вооруженные беспорядки только в их городе шли один за другим. Фашня вылезала изо всех дыр, ей в противовес — группировки кричащие про анархию, коммунизм. И все дети…  
К январю семьдесят первого окончательно стало понятно, что в положении власти пошел фатальнейший перекос. Примерно сразу после того, как стало известно, что "Викари убили".  
Что уж тут скажешь…  
— Застрелили на пороге собственного дома, все в прессе, — нагруженный аммуницией Бирих, вошедший в арсенальную комнату, хмуро отбросил газету, моментально теряя к происходящему интерес.  
— Наши сработали?  
За ней нагнулся Мари, продолжая замазывать вазелином герпес на губе.  
— Не, не похоже. Во всяком случае у меня информации о подобных намерениях не было.

Силовые структуры в конце концов были вынуждены вступить в открытую конфронтацию.  
А потом он потерял правый глаз.  
Обычный рабочий день, всех в ускоренном темпе паковали на рейд: буча красных в Ламбрате, поджоги, вооруженные столкновения.  
Мари пытался перекричать демонстрантов: «Тесните их! Тесните! Отталкивайте!», продавливая перед собой щит в скопище тел и направляя колонну. Гастон был на фланге. Паршивая видимость, стрельба наощупь.  
«Очередью бы по всем идиотам, где сраный «Центр», блядь, они нас видят вообще?!»  
«Встречают на другом конце улицы, гоните всю падаль на них! Ускоряемся!»  
Чем его ударило, откуда… почему щиток на шлеме не выдержал, не защитил… Он и понять толком ничего не успел. Когда ошпарило болью, он на секунду потерял ориентацию и упал на колено, но в конце концов все же заставил себя подняться и продолжил идти. Боль-боль-боль; дожали, демонстрация захлебнулась, а потом… Да ничего в общем.  
Хирургия. Узнал утром, когда очухался и только и мог повторять:  
— Нет, нет, — смотря в зеркало в больничном толчке, и остервенело срывая пропитанную какой-то дрянью повязку, — нет…  
Из-под бинтов показалась заплывшая правая сторона, скула с синячным отеком, щека и наконец верхнее веко.  
Ввалившееся в пустую глазницу.  
— Нет.  
У него тряслись руки.

Нет, это было еще не отчаяние, так, легкий удар от первоначального осознания. Покрутило и успокоило. Отчаяние — это каждое утро отлепляя зачерствевший компресс, надеяться, что ничего не было. Что есть возможность что-то вернуть, но время шло, а зияющая дыра с опухшими стенками на месте правого глаза не исчезала. Он слушал, как врач говорит, что глазницу надо растягивать, чтобы мягкие ткани не усыхали и можно было носить протез, — он терпел. Все равно отек на лице не спадал, и жить было тошно.  
Гастон понимал, что где-то глубоко в своем сердце уже смирился с потерей, хотя продолжал как-то по-детски расстраиваться каждый раз. Глаза нет. Все. И да, это ужасно несправедливо, думал он и аккуратно размачивал корочку остаточных выделений, склеивающих веки. Это не честно, но всем плевать.  
«Я так не играю».

Контракт на игру тем временем в очередной раз продлевался — деваться некуда, но он понимал, что его моральное состояние никуда не годится. Он был натурально измотан, настолько, что не мог опьянеть, когда пил. Спал поверхностно, просыпаясь утром насквозь вспотевшим и, кажется, уже остывающим. Мерзко и безответственно, потому что если он начнет ошибаться, — повторял он себе…   
И мазал. Шесть из десяти выстрелов в молоко по его скромным подсчетам. М-да, какое было бы счастье, если бы виной этому были дрожащие руки… В труппе, конечно, слегка подбадривали. Говорили, что через какое-то время восприятие глубины и зрение выровняется, и, в общем, Гастон это и сам понимал, но от понимания легче не становилось, выход из мрака переживаний не брезжил, а работа только усугубляла, так что оставалось в общем-то только одно, раз уж выпивка помочь не могла. 

С утра Гастон заглянул в Управление и методично подергал задолбанную напряженной работой общественность. Шла новая смена, кто уходил, кто наоборот пер снаряжение с арсенала.  
У него был выходной вот.  
— А что ищешь? — хрипловато спросил Мари, так удачно встретившийся на Главной. Судя по виду, не проходящая почти месяц простуда его почти доконала, но он терпел, застегивая ворот серого кителя на все пуговицы, под самое горло.  
Хмыкнув, Гастон сунул руки в карманы куртки:  
— Шалман какой-нибудь по-приличней. Проверенный. Знаешь что, может?  
Тот ненадолго задумался.  
— Хм. Слушай, есть пара мест, — протянул он, — но тебе лучше спросить малыша Сантоса. У него все номера.  
Сантос, торчащий в полусонной общаге, делился не слишком охотно, предварительно спрятав за спину книгу под названием «Михаэль» за авторством Пауля Йозе… дальше Гастон не успел высмотреть.  
Выдавая рекомендации, Сантос выглядел так, будто его оторвали от какого-то откровения, и на нервах даже послал его под конец разговора.  
Гастон не обиделся.

Позвонить он решил ближе к вечеру. Оператор за разговор сбрасывала раза четыре — обычная защита от дураков, так что Гастон терпеливо перезванивал снова и снова, тратил мелочь, между длинных гудков настукивая по таксофону ритм последней услышанной песни. Мартин все упрашивал его заценить что-нибудь у Джона Денвера, и все оказалось не так уж и плохо, надо сказать, но слишком уж очевидное кантри, оставляющее с ощущением, что в тебя бахнули щедрую дозу патриотизма одноэтажной Америки. Как от лакрицы, застрявшей между зубов; вкус вроде из детства, но не слишком приятный или любимый.  
Когда договориться наконец удалось и женский голос на другой стороне выдал ему ориентиры и срок, к которому нужно прийти, Гастон, сплюнув навязчивую мелодию, с чистым сердцем вынырнул из душной стеклянной кабины на улицу; март здесь был чертовски хорош, а у него как раз было время слегка прогуляться.

В отличие от малыша Сантоса, Гастон не мог сказать, что был ходоком, так, любительствовал, что называется. И пожалуй, кому-то могло показаться, что он слишком уж заморачивается для такого благородного дела, но у него были причины. Давно, еще в армии, он по неопытности во время ходки напоролся на клофелинщиков и чуть не сдох. Аллергия. Хорошо, что был не один: откачали, смогли разбудить; говорили, что повезло, хотя теперь он практически ничего не мог вспомнить, кроме последствий в виде дичайшей сыпи по всем телу и вялости, из-за которой едва поднимал веки.  
Конечно, Гастон был уверен, что молния дважды в одно место не бьет, но все же до конца избавиться от боязни повторить опыт так и не смог. Так что по бабам ходил с очень большой осторожностью и только по рекомендациям, в других случаях предпочитая борделям альтернативу, как, например, было в Доминикане. Труппы кантовались не в общежитии, а на квартирах у местных, так что все под рукой было на случай, если припрет, тем более, что «кормилицы» были не против, и все было мило-взаимно. Удобно.

Через пару часов он двинулся на ориентир — церковь Святого Георгия — и это было чуть ли не лучшим во всей затее. Бордель, по заверению оператора, находился буквально в соседнем квартале, надо было лишь проскользнуть по застенку между домами через дорогу — так называемой улице Вагнера — и ты был на месте. Снаружи ничего примечательного, чтобы не вызывать подозрений: никаких вывесок, просто пара ступенек и железная дверь — все для своих. Имели право. Гастон чуть потоптался у входа для верности, выждав, пока не будет лишних свидетелей, ощупал плотный квадрат сложенного бинта, приклеенный пластырем поверх правого глаза — глазницы — и вошел внутрь.

В зале, который явно не был рассчитан на посиделки, скупом на отделку и освещение, не было почти никого: вышибала на входе, какой-то клюющий носом пьянчужка за одним из столов и…  
— Джино, — охотно представился тип за небольшой барной стойкой, когда Гастон подошел. Имя, конечно, было поддельным. — Я управляющий. Надеюсь, ты найдешь у нас то, что придется тебе по душе. Сегодня, кстати, привезли хороший пятилетний букет, попробуешь?  
Пить он не собирался, но для приличия полистал протянутый прейскурант — прикрытие мощное, ничего не сказать. Человек с улицы и не поймет, что толкают тут в первую очередь далеко не бухло, но пришедшему по наводке станет сразу же очевидно, что именно зашифровано в этом списке под каждым наименованием. Возраст, страна и цена за разовую пробу… Здесь была вся информация.  
Гастон, не выдержав, усмехнулся: да уж, не дай бог случайно кокнешь «бутылку» в таком заведении — объяснения твои будет слушать видимо только апостол Петр.  
— Знаете, — наконец сказал он, понизив тон и откладывая брошюру в сторону, — для меня был совершенно особый заказ, вас должны были предупредить.  
— О. Да, да, — лицо Джино прояснилось, — так и есть.  
Сняв трубку у телефона, стоящего где-то за стойкой, и сделав быстрый звонок, он подозвал его за собой к занавешенному проходу в заднее помещение, выполнявшее роль подсобки и, видимо, лестничной клетки черного хода.  
— Должны привезти с минуты на минуту буквально.  
Сунув руки обратно в карманы, Гастон изучал деревянные стеллажи, заставленные коробками, на которых чернели условки «Хрупко!» и «Не бросать», прислушивался к невнятным звукам, доносящимся сверху, и щелчкам «Зиппо».  
— Надеюсь, у вас тут обходится без неприятных сюрпризов, если вы понимаете, о чем я, — задумчиво произнес он, посмотрев на Джино, поперхнувшегося сигаретным дымом.  
— Обижаешь, друг, у нас чистое заведение, — замахал он руками. — Рейдеры сейчас и так к нашим ходят, как на работу, здесь только проблем не хватало. Репутация в наше время превыше всего, да-да… О!  
Было слышно, как снаружи хлопнула дверь, — и через минуту, с шорохом сдвинув занавес, в помещение вошла девушка.  
— Какого черта ты входишь с главного? — Джино покрошил пепел прямо под ноги, и взял у нее пальто, под которым было только исподнее. — Ладно, не важно. Опаздываешь.  
— Извини…  
Голос: не девушка. Женщина.  
Переступив с ноги на ногу, она сняла шляпку с полями, и, тоже отдав ее, наконец подняла взгляд.

Гастон хмыкнул.

Не то чтобы у него были какие-то особые ожидания, но то, что ему подготовили, было лучше того, что обычно предоставляли подобные заведения. Выходит, народ и правда пекся о репутации, довольно приятно.  
Джино беспокойно вился у него сбоку, ожидая вердикт.  
— Подними майку, вот, грудь ничего, — командовал он, не переставая курить, — повернись… Поворачивайся. Ну как? Видишь, — уже ему, — чистая, не метиска, уж через меня их столько прошло, знаю, что говорю. Смотри, какой разрез, — показывая на глаза, — и верхнее веко, очень характерный признак.  
Пока Джино суетился и потел от усилий, эта не сказала ни слова. Ну да, такой же товар, как и все здесь.  
— Если… если не нравится, — наконец сдался он, трактуя его молчание, — подберем что-нибудь… с меньшей выдержкой. Правда, это будет дороже.  
Но Гастон, нахмурившись, от него отмахнулся:  
— Меня малолетки не интересуют. Она мне подходит.  
— Ох. Ну и славно.  
Джино, гремя ключами, открыл ему дверь на черную лестницу и сказал подниматься на третий этаж.

Эхо делало свое дело. Выйдя и прошагав в одиночестве половину пролета, Гастон краем уха услышал, как Джино изменившимся голосом тихо ее наставляет: «Ты прекрасно знаешь, какое дерьмовое у тебя положение, милая, так что будь умничкой и работай, как следует. Сука, ты меня поняла?! Дура тупая… Пошла».

Ей было все равно. Во всяком случае Гастону так показалось, когда она проскользнула мимо него, тихо, почти не касаясь пола тонкими каблуками, и пошла дальше вверх, ежась и иногда потирая руками плечи. Она, вероятно, догадывалась, что он слышал все сказанное, но когда висящий между ними вопрос наконец прозвучал, то оказался совсем не об этом:  
— Почему ты не попросил замену?  
— Зачем? — не понял Гастон, напрягаясь.  
Она говорила как бы между делом, продолжая идти вверх по ступенькам.  
— Джино охотно идет на сделку, если есть деньги, сторговался бы за девчонку помладше.  
— Ты вроде стояла рядом, когда я сказал, что ты мне подходишь. Какое из этих слов привело тебя к мысли, что я хочу чего-то другого?  
— Не знаю, мне… — остановившись, задумчиво проговорила она, и обернулась. На самом деле ее лицо вовсе не было неприятным, но набрякшие, тяжеловатые верхние веки и сам взгляд создавали ошибочное впечатление, будто она только что встала и туго соображает. Возможно, он бы так и подумал: говорила она с явным трудом, но здесь, похоже, были проблемы со знанием языка. — Я смотрела. И мне сперва показалось, что ты из тех, кто стесняется попросить, а потом героически мучается. Прости меня. К тому же, обычно все правда хотят помоложе.  
— Сюрприз: все мужчины разные, уж кому, как не тебе это знать.  
— Да, я ошиблась…

Миновав в молчании последний пролет, они наконец дошли до квартиры.

— Прости меня, — вдруг снова заговорила она. Сонный взгляд на мгновение прояснился, и она улыбнулась, легко вращая ключ в скважине, — на самом деле мне очень приятно, что я тебе нравлюсь.  
Гастон вошел за ней внутрь, заметив:  
— Ты слегка торопишь события.  
Но, кажется, она не услышала.

Снимать рабочие зоны прямо над точкой «сбыта» считалось довольно рискованным, но похоже схему здесь выверили. И, чего не отнять, это было удобно. Женщина провела его по темному коридору к самой дальней двери, мимо шкафов, вешалок и как минимум трех запертых комнат, и, зайдя, закрыла их за собою на ключ, по виду сразу чуть успокоившись. Показала, где оставить уличную одежду и обувь.  
— Там сейчас кто-то есть? — поинтересовался Гастон. — Ну, в других комнатах.  
— А? Нет. Сейчас еще рано — внизу нет никого, сам же видел. Если кто есть из девчонок, то спят, полагаю, а клиенты пойдут не раньше десяти вечера.  
— Часто работаешь здесь?  
— Всегда, когда на всю ночь остаюсь, — стянув полупрозрачную майку, в которой была, она уверенным шагом прошла в полутьме вглубь помещения и зажгла боковой свет над кроватью.   
Комната была довольно просторной и даже напоминала жилую, но это была лишь видимость. Видимо на тот случай, если полицейское управление вдруг захочет выслать сюда наряд для проведения вечера в духе старых выпусков Бенни Хилла. Вот будет смешно, если это случится сегодня. Ну, какова вероятность?  
— А, да… — она приоткрыла окно, чтобы впустить свежий воздух, и махнула рукой в сторону темной ванной. — Когда пойдешь в душ… Там девки белье сушат обычно… Не обращай внимания, хорошо?  
— Без проблем.  
Двери не было, только торчащие петли. Ну, что ж, выбирать не приходится, — подумал Гастон и дернул пряжку ремня.

— Скажи… Ты ведь иностранец?  
Ее голос заглушал шум воды.  
Он не выдержал, посмотрев на нее, показавшуюся в открытом дверном проеме: ну, точно дура.  
— По мне что, не видно?  
Не обратив внимания на его тон, она, склонив голову, моментально спросила на другом языке:  
— Ты не против, если я буду говорить на английском?  
И Гастон механически ответил на нем же:  
— Нет. Если хочешь.  
— Спасибо… — а это звучал как родной! Однако! — Нет, правда. Джино запрещает разговаривать с клиентами не на итальянском, который я до сих пор не могу хорошо выучить.  
— И какой в этом смысл?  
— Таковы правила.  
Хмыкнув себе под нос, Гастон закрутил вентили. Теперь была ее очередь, но разум не унимался: где она научилась так хорошо говорить?  
Где же? Выходя, он задумчиво тер себя чистым, заранее подготовленным полотенцем. И у кого?  
Вот вопрос.  
— Пиу, — она присвистнула, растягивая что-то на пальцах, как на рогатке, и отправляя в полет. — Нравятся?  
Гастон вынырнул из своих мыслей, ловя кружевные черные трусики. И резонно перевел взгляд туда, где они были, натыкаясь на преграду из сложенных рук.  
— Мило.  
Она покачивалась на пятках, смеясь над своей выходкой. Ну, как ребенок. Он улыбнулся уголком рта, бросая ее белье и полотенце на стул, стоящий у стенки.

Черноглазая, черноволосая, стриженная под карэ. Раскрасневшаяся от смеха. Ну, точно ребенок. Она стирала помаду с губ.  
Ничего особенного, и, все же, что-то. Лицо без возраста и выразительных черт, словно манка, размазанная по тарелке, чтобы быстрее остыла. Шея, красивое подвижное горло… По идее, она была не намного младше него, но, что примечательно, оставалась при форме. Для ходоков не секрет, что потасканность, главный бич работяжек из этой области, рано или поздно вылезала у всех, и да, у нее тоже уже начинала проглядывать. Но это при том, что ей скорее всего было тридцать, и она все еще была хороша. А это достойно. Вот только… Очень уж она была маленькая. Нет, он был в курсе, что это было нормально, но когда она сняла туфли и прошла мимо него по направлению в ванную, разница где-то в фут стала совсем очевидна. Существенно.

Гастон обернулся только тогда, когда вода перестала шуметь. Эта, согнувшись, сосредоточенно рылась в ящике стоявшей там старой тумбы, пока не вытащила наружу рыжую полупрозрачную банку с красной наклейкой.  
— Что за дурь ешь? — полюбопытствовал он. Она воровато сыпанула в ладонь несколько белых таблеток и собрала их губами. — Поделишься?  
Возбудитель? Нет, вряд ли. Их пьют за пару часов, а то не успеет подействовать.  
— Не-а, — хлопнула ящиком. — Оно для меня. Чтобы ничего нас не беспокоило…  
— А… — должно быть это были те самые. — Ясно.  
Хотя, какой смысл, если резина есть… Гастон хотел ей было сказать, что она чересчур беспокоится, но тут же посмотрел на себя и промолчал, тем временем позволяя ей подойти совсем близко.

Все же, она была милая. Забавная даже.  
— Ну, чем мне тебя порадовать? Что бы ты хотел? — спросила она, прижимаясь плохо вытертым от воды телом к его голому животу и поглаживая по спине. Ее макушка едва возвышалась у него над плечом.  
— Я даже не знаю… У меня… давненько никого не было.  
Хотелось ее потрогать за грудь. Аж рука зачесалась.  
— Это ничего страшного, — улыбнулась она, выхватывая боковым зрением его скромный порыв. — Давай в таком случае начнем с чего-то простого.  
Сделав два шага назад, она бесшумно села на край кровати и с шорохом заскользила по простыни.  
Гастон продолжал неподвижно стоять, не совсем понимая.  
— Хочешь посмотреть?  
— Почему нет.  
Она, легко откинувшись, легла на спину, расслабленно разведя согнутые в коленях ноги. Ее грудь мерно вздымалась и опускалась, завитые на концах волосы разметались по белому как полумесяц.  
— Взгляни…  
Потребность смотреть на что-то красивое… Это позволяет нам оставаться людьми, — вдруг промелькнуло у него в голове.  
Взгляни как следует…  
— Нет-нет, еще рано.  
Гастон стиснул губы, тяжело выдохнув через нос, и заставил себя разжать хватку.  
— Да, — кивнула она. — А теперь, иди ко мне…  
И протянула навстречу тонкие руки, раскрываясь, раскрывая объятие.  
— Да, вот сюда, ложись. Чуть на бок. Ну-ну…  
Смешок.  
— Ты чего разволновался? Подыши, чуть поспокойнее.  
Отчего-то смутившись, словно мальчишка, Гастон обвел носом ее плечо и изгиб шеи, и, опустившись к груди, прихватил смугловатую кожу губами. Она прижалась в ответ и заняла его правую руку собой, притискивая шелковое бедро ему в пах, прямо вынуждая тереться… Дикость. Не двигаться было почти болезненно.  
— Ты ведь фантазируешь, верно? — спрашивала она, — закрой глаза и подумай… О чем-нибудь, что тебя занимает, и не останавливайся. Постарайся почувствовать…  
Она не закончила.  
Кажется, она тронула себя между ног. Он не видел, даже туда не смотрел. Ее голос прозвучал глухо и с каким-то непониманием.  
«Не может быть…»   
Черт знает, о чем она…  
Сосредоточиться на мысленных сценах с расправами не получалось. Образ не хотел двигаться, внутренний ритм сорвался и музыка перестала играть. Просто не шла на ум, оставляя ему только звенящую тишину. И в ней звуки их сбивчивого дыхания.  
— Ну как?  
— Можно? Можно уже? — вместо того, чтобы взять, он сидел и спрашивал разрешения. Черт вообще знает, что это было…  
— А ты хочешь?  
— Очень…  
Черт вообще знает…  
 _очень хочу_  
— Тогда можно, — кивнула она, надрывая квадрат из фольги. — Потому что я тоже…  
Жуткая женщина.  
— Да твою мать! Узко… — прошептал он, беспомощно оскальзываясь и чувствуя как с брови срывается капля пота. — Да как у тебя может быть узко?  
— Тише, тише — едва слышно повторяла она, вздрагивая от каждого его приближения, — чуть медленнее.  
— Да ты издеваешься… — его голос осип, — я кончу раньше, чем войду.  
— Ничего страшного, у нас вся ночь впереди. Давай, если хочешь…  
Вышло не слишком обильно, да и какая-то странная ярость, всколыхнувшаяся в груди, словно песчаная буря, дала толчок крови, так что поднимать заново почти не пришлось, так, пара движений…  
Пара… На пол слетел второй фольговый квадратик.  
Затрахать бы ее до смерти — остервенело лелеял он мысль. До крови.  
Чтоб ей понравилось.  
Налечь бы всем телом, всем своим весом налечь, чтоб ребра треснули нахрен…  
Чтобы… ей было хорошо.  
Так…

_хорошо_

— Хочешь воды или чаю может быть?..  
Гастон покачал головой, смотря в темный потолок. Под одеялом, хоть оно было тонким, было немного жарко, так что он отодвинул его к ногам.  
— Ты что-то напеваешь? — спросила она, прижимаясь к его плечу.  
— Да так… — Джима Кроче, будь он неладен, подумал Гастон, закатывая глаза. Он просто пытался что-нибудь вспомнить, но ничего не пришло. Полная пустота в голове.  
Смешок. Он почувствовал ее теплые ноги в своих, где-то в районе коленей.  
— Похоже, у кого-то запела душа…  
— В смысле? А… Нет… Я часто кручу музыку в голове, это что-то вроде привычки.  
— И что ты «крутил», когда у нас секс был?  
— Ничего.

Он повернулся на бок, подложив руку под голову и задумчиво наблюдая, как она прячет взгляд. И слишком глубоко дышит.  
— А я сейчас слушаю.  
Она медленно провела ладонью у него по груди, приглаживая почти прозрачные, светлые волосы, и источая какую-то странную тягу.  
— Я вдруг обратила внимание…  
Почти осязаемую. Гастон неуверенно двинул рукой, лежащей у нее поперек талии, и пальцем убрал волосы ей с лица. Странное чувство, будто что-то кольнуло. Ему бы хотелось ее еще раз, наверное… Да, определенно. Обхватил снизу одну из грудей, чуть сжимая, обводя ореол, и чувствуя что-то похожее на обожание, когда он повел рукой ниже, а она подставлялась навстречу.  
За такое можно и умереть.

С его ли работой было относиться к проституткам предвзято? Да нет, глупо все… Идущие под руку две самых древних профессии человечества, в которых нет места людям. Но вот они оба здесь, думал Гастон. Она ластилась к его ладони, то стискивая, то разводя бедра, влажно пыхтела и мокла, все также не отводя взгляда, будто ей нужно было рассмотреть каждую вылезшую щетинку и открытую пору у него на лице. Как здорово жить и хотеть жить взаимно, — она устраивалась под ним, обнимая за шею, разгоряченная так, что волосы поднялись у корней, дрожащая от нетерпения.  
Как же здорово…

В принципе уже одно ощущение мягкой влаги на пальцах дергало, что уж об остальном говорить. Сильный ответный рефлекс, наверное, самый сильный, что он когда-либо чувствовал за свою жизнь, так что все было быстро…  
Природа все же непобедимая штука…

Вся суть нашей жизни в одной приоритетной команде.

Которую он исполнил.

Осознание этого было настолько ярким, что у него закололо в виске.  
Именно это, мать твою, он и сделал!  
Он вспомнил всю ту странную ночь. И ночь, и следующее утро, когда он, с трудом проморгавшись, поднял голову от подушки. Бинт поверх правого глаза за ночь немного отклеился и расслоился, так что пришлось окончательно его отодрать. Женщина сидела, притаившись под его боком и на его молчаливый вопрос не сказала ни слова.  
«Сколько осталось?»  
«Еще есть время, не волнуйся…» — посмотрела она на него, по виду совершенно не отдохнувшая. А может, у нее всегда было такое лицо, Гастон чувствовал себя сбитым с толку.  
Потом она вылезла из кровати, голая и не сексуальная: круглые мышцы, неженственно толстые кости…  
— Я помогу тебе с глазом, здесь есть аптечка…

Какого черта вообще у них было?!

За это его сегодня избили как дрянь, а она стоит и молчит, такая же мнимо сонная и безразличная ко всему. Только скула и губы в крови, и волосы отросли.

От сидения на голом асфальте задница начинала неметь и мерзнуть, но встать что-то сил не было. Совсем не было, будто Джино и правда перебил ему ноги, как и грозился. А еще он сказал, что она от него залетела. А-ха-ха.  
— И… Какой месяц? — тупо спросил Гастон, смотря на нее снизу вверх. Он спросил это только потому, что не знал, что еще можно спрашивать.  
Хрипло:  
— Четвертый.  
С трудом абстрагируясь от боли… везде, он начал загибать пальцы. Большой, указательный… Июнь, Май, Апрель, Март. Именно в марте он здесь и был. Четыре с половиной месяца назад, в марте одна тысяча девятьсот семьдесят второго года он был здесь. И был с ней. Тело пробил озноб.  
Он медленно стиснул руками мокрую, холодную голову:  
— Ой, бля-а…

Эта начала плакать.


	2. Американ бой

Уже позже, оглядываясь назад, Гастон часто думал о том, что все, вероятно, можно было переиграть до того, как последствия его выбора стали необратимыми. Чуть больше внимательности. Чуть меньше поспешных действий… Наверное, тогда, в июне семьдесят второго, сидя в той подворотне, меньше всего ему бы хотелось винить себя и жалеть о случившемся. 

В какой-то момент последствия принятых им решений остались для него одной из немногих, действительно личных вещей.

Но тогда он жалел.

Теперь у него был настоящий повод «гордиться» — Гастон был готов умереть от абсурдности ситуации — каким-то непостижимым воображению образом он все-таки обскакал своего неугомонного предка. А ведь его отец — Габриэль Роджер Браун — умудрился окольцевать маму меньше, чем через две недели после знакомства, о котором они оба, даже спустя много лет, отзывались как о неком удачном стечении обстоятельств. Хотя о какой удаче могла идти речь, в те-то годы…

Его родители познакомились друг с другом в тюрьме.

На его памяти отец вспоминал это каждый раз, когда как следует поддавал, и, заглядывая в глаза, неизменно, всегда повторял: «Я так рад, что женился на тебе», — «Ох, Габи, думаю, тебе хватит…» И хотя пил он всегда очень сдержанно, чтобы потом быть в состоянии если не долбать в стену спинкой кровати, то хотя бы просто поцеловать маму куда-нибудь в ложбинку между грудей, в такие моменты его внимание было доступно только для одного человека. Не для него, потому что именно в один из таких вечеров, как помнил Гастон, он, пользуясь своей незаметностью, наконец-то добрался до отцовской коллекции грампластинок. Ему было тогда года два где-то; мозаично запечатленное первое воспоминание детства: запах виски, винил, мама целует отца в светловолосую голову.

Да, им хватило всего две недели, чтобы понять, что эту жизнь они проведут вместе, но все-таки, к тому времени, как его мать — Эмили Браун, урожденная Эмили Уэлш, — наконец родила, хрестоматийный брак этих двоих длился почти девять лет! Они пережили Депрессию, мировую войну… Девять лет, черт возьми, — не одна ночь. Не одна ночь с проституткой, которой ты кинул дай бог всего дважды и решил повторить только по глупой случайности. Ей-богу, что толку быть акселератом, если ты делаешь со своей жизнью нечто подобное.  
Издав похожий на всхлип смешок, Гастон болезненно шмыгнул носом.

И вот сидят они, «двенадцать разгневанных мужчин».  
Приговор и без суда вполне очевиден и чью жопу будут поджаривать — тоже. Так, а виновница торжества? Он глянул на Джино, повисшего на телефоне. После одного единственного признания глотавшую слезы женщину отволокли и заперли наверху, видимо, в той же квартире, — постарался второй вышибала, по возвращению занявший «тумбу» охранника. Не проронившего за все время ни слова товарища звали Сихам, и Селиму он приходился вроде как родным братом, так что, когда все более-менее успокоились и Гастона под локоточек бережно швырнули за стол, он не выдержал:  
— Я все же спрошу: Марокко или Пакистан?  
Селим недоумевал почти искренне  
— Вообще-то, Тунис.  
— Агх, вот же черт.  
Пока он отвлекался на всякие мелочи, его мозг продолжал составлять стратегии возможных исходов.  
Да, кстати… Гастон вытянул шею, пытаясь привлечь внимание Джино:  
— А можно мне обратно мой ствол?  
Его пистолет все еще собирал грязь под мусорным баком на заднем дворе.  
Он не слишком рассчитывал, что его позволят забрать, но и оставлять его здесь он тоже не собирался. Не хотелось, чтобы закрепленный за его именем табель вдруг всплыл где-нибудь как оружие массового убийства, лезть еще глубже в это дерьмо Гастон не планировал.

Разговором по телефону Джино был явно рассержен: брови на нос, руки мелко трясутся, — не отрывая телефонной трубки от уха, он махнул подбородком куда-то в сторону черного хода и его губы сложились в беззвучное: «Сел».  
Пистолет ему подали по всем правилам, рукоятью вперед, — Гастон даже не знал, что и думать. Не то чтобы он собирался пускать его в ход, хотя элегантно решить проблему, тупо перестреляв тут всех, выглядело весьма заманчиво, только вот… — Гастон, чисто чтобы убедиться, с щелчком вытащил магазин: пусто! Ну, разумеется.  
— Попробуешь снова его достать — я тебе шею сверну, — Селим всем весом съездил ему в плечо, чуть не спихнув на пол.  
— Ладно-ладно! Иисусе… — Гастон вытер пистолет об штанину и убрал в кобуру. — Мы же взрослые люди.  
— Заткнись.  
— Я защищался, вы же напали вдвоем.

Наконец Джино приземлился напротив него. Развернувшись чуть в пол-оборота и явно вдохновляясь нуарными фильмами, он высоко кинул ногу одну на другую, так что его босая ступня с синим шлепанцем болталась почти что у края стола. Прости, господи…  
Джино хлопнул себе на колени одну из рабочих тетрадей:  
— Ну, и что будем делать с тобой?  
— Со мной? Не, — Гастон выставил перед собой руку, — то, что она беременна — очевидно, но у нее таких, как я, по пятьдесят в день, с чего у нее такая уверенность, что ребенок именно мой?  
Нуарно слюнявя пальцы, Джино пролистал свой талмуд, по всей видимости являвший собой «журнал посещений», в котором он вел учет клиентуры каждой из подопечных.  
— С того, что у нее за… два месяца до и за… почти за полтора после тебя не было ни одного клиtнта. И с того времени ее никто больше не брал, — он показал Гастону пустые графы. — У нее, конечно, дела всегда были не очень, но в последний год она совсем уж сдала…  
— Ну нихера у вас товар залеживается. А что так?  
— Должен и сам понимать. Она старая, — Джино, покривив губы в озабоченном жесте, пожал плечами. — Двадцать девять лет как-никак… уже в «мамки» годится. Давно бы выгнал, если бы мог… Скажу только, что она ни разу до этого не влетала от клиентуры и вообще была осторожна. Собственно я и поймал-то ее случайно. Так-то девки у меня все ответственные и проблемы решают сами, а тут, ну, хер поймет, видимо планировала молчать до последнего… Черт ее знает короче, может на твоей шее решила из профессии выехать, — смеясь, он сунул в рот сигарету. Щелк! — «Зиппо», — видимо хорошо ты ее откатал.  
Вкус дыма говорил о качестве табака.

Стараясь не подавать виду, что начинает всерьез беспокоиться, Гастон, потерев лоб, опустился на спинку стула. Дело — полная дрянь, и сразу было понятно: без жертв тут не обойдется.  
Что он имеет? Джино изволит хотеть его денег. Не заплатит — его вероятно убьют, заплатит — начнут трясти, весь свой клан свой стянут к кормушке и уже не отпустят. И что дальше? Привлечь Мари и его людей? За «спасибо», которое только у него и останется, ни одна сволочь и пальцем не шевельнет, и будет, кстати, права. Да и Джино вряд ли даст ему позвонить. Тянуть самому? Один против троих он не выстоит, он безоружен и уже не в состоянии драться. И дура эта еще, кто ее за язык тянул, спрашивается…  
Что же делать? Как накрыть всех их разом и вылезти без особых последствий?

Гастон со вздохом поднялся.  
— Пойду поговорю с ней, — сообщил он. Здесь становилось слишком накурено.  
— Валяй, она там же, где и в тот раз. Воркуйте.  
— Угу…  
— Да, и чтоб никакой стрельбы, — предупредил его Джино выкриком вслед, продолжая давиться смехом в сигаретном дыму и зная, что стрелять ему нечем, — здесь вообще-то люди работают.  
— Да-да, только если вдруг не пойму, что решить проблему другим способом не удастся…

Времени было мало — хмуро подумал он, поднимаясь на третий этаж по же знакомым ступеням. В восемь тридцать утра открывался первый миланский банк, и это значило, что на поиск решения у него оставалось около трех часов.

Захлопнув за собой дверь, Гастон, не разуваясь, сразу же пошел в ванную: хотел осмотреть правый глаз. Женщина на его появление не сказала ни слова, если ей, конечно, вообще было дело. Согнувшись и уронив голову на руки, она неподвижно сидела на стуле, стоявшем возле стены. Те же туфли, то же пальто, висящее рядом, у входа. Бретелька длинноватой майки явно не ее размера неряшливо спадала с плеча.  
Умыв лицо и намочив голову холодной водой, Гастон сразу почувствовал себя посвежее, хотя внешний вид оставлял желать лучшего. Ничего такого, но вглядываться не хотелось: синяки да ссадины. Когда желтоватая корочка, слепившая веки правого глаза размокла и Гастон смог его открыть, чтобы осмотреть, стало понятно, что сама глазница не пострадала. Только на нижнем веке, очень близко к ресницам осталась припухшая с краю царапина.  
Ничего такого, опять же…  
Вернувшись, он тяжело, прямо в уличных шмотках и в обуви, завалился на спину с краю кровати, чувствуя себя как утопленник, который под тяжестью своих сраных ошибок наконец опустился на дно. Напихал в карманы доверху, в горло — таблеток и башкой в омут.  
Весело.  
— Полстакана водки на чайную ложку соли…  
— Что? — спросила она.  
Гастон взглянул в знакомый потолок. А ведь это место могло оставить хорошие воспоминания… И черт возьми, так и было, пока все это не началось.  
— Помогает от синяков, особенно на лице. Два-три компресса и все проходит. Да, водка — лучшее средство… Ай-й… — пробормотал он, надавливая пальцами на щеку. — Впрочем, если пить, тоже эффект неплохой.  
Женщина ничего не сказала, да и вообще, видимо, о проблеме собиралась отмалчиваться.

— Ну, и? — спросил он и приподнялся на локте, чтоб видеть ее. — Какого черта ты меня так подставляешь? Что я тебе сделал?  
— Я не подставляю.  
— Я не вчера родился, и все ваши поганые схемы знаю, — тишина. — Что молчишь? Ну же, давай! Там, внизу, ты была весьма разговорчива. Что ты на меня навесить пытаешься, а?  
Гастон резко встал на ноги и, подойдя, вздернул ее за предплечье вверх, перехватывая другой рукой под нижней челюстью. Она не сопротивлялась, но это отсутствие реакции выводило его из себя. Это сонно-уродское равнодушие на лице.  
— Ну?  
Ни звука.  
Покачав головой, Гастон вдруг резко припер ее к стенке и, вытащив пистолет, приткнул дуло к уже довольно заметному животу. Плевать… Он прикончит ее. Да, грохнет эту желтую суку и дело с концом.  
— Назови хоть одну причину, почему я не должен прямо сейчас решить обе проблемы разом.  
Она, конечно, не знала, что патронов у него не было, но с каких пор из пистолета обязательно стрелять, чтобы кого-то убить? Лицом к стенке — и с наотмашь прикладом в основание черепа.  
— Дж-Джино… — плаксиво выдавила она, скукоживаясь в захвате как насекомое, которому угрожали булавкой, — о, значит на ствол реагируем! — Гастон слегка надавил, закрепляя успех. — Я не хотела, он заставил меня рассказать. Обещал избить до полусмерти, если не признаюсь. Я… я надеялась, что даже если расскажу, ты все равно не вернешься сюда, но… Мне от тебя ничего не нужно, правда. Пожалуйста… — она попыталась вывернуться из-под прицела.  
Гастон не позволил.  
— Ребенок на самом деле от меня?  
— У-у, у-у-у…  
Боже.  
Выругавшись, он убрал пистолет и отпустил ее руку.  
— Так, прекрати. Перестань рыдать, слышишь, задрала! Ну залетела, ну, что теперь поделать-то, блин! Уже половина срока прошла, поздно лить слезы. Мой или нет?  
— Твой! — она терла запястье, дрожа и всхлипывая.  
— Ну и все, — он толкнул ее обратно на стул. — Заканчивай. Оба здесь постарались.  
Не желая смотреть на сопли и слезы, Гастон развернулся и рассеянно сделал пару шагов в центр комнаты.  
— Твою мать… Ах-ха, причем, — он провел рукой по затылку, — причем, ладно, ты дура! Но я-то! Просто слов нет… Я — идиот… — эта шмыгнула носом у него за спиной. — Тебе может ничего и не нужно, но вот сутер твой планирует как следует нажиться на мне. Да…  
Он идиот, и теперь в прямом смысле будет за это расплачиваться…  
— А вообще… — калька воспоминания моментально легла на действительность, когда его взгляд упал в темный дверной проем ванной комнаты. Гастон замер, а потом резко сорвался с места. — Я думал, что ты принимаешь противозачаточные. Да, точно! Я подумал об этом, когда увидел, как ты ешь таблетки!  
Ящик — заботливо подбросила память, когда он подошел к тумбе и, полностью вытащив тот, вытряс его содержимое в раковину. Девичий мусор: косметика и в таком духе, женские обручальные кольца — штуки четыре, сережки, презервативы, бумажные блистеры анальгина — не то.  
Женщина в комнате зашевелилась.  
— Эти! — наконец выхватил он знакомую рыжую банку и вышел, едва не столкнувшись с ней на пороге и ткнув ей в лицо доказательство своих слов. — Я еще спросил тогда, что это.  
В ответ унылый, невыразительный взгляд. Гастон раздраженно отпихнул ее от себя и прошел мимо, вертя таблетки в руках.  
 _«Celebre, UPPER» 01 mg._  
— Что… это…  
Красная наклейка на банке с остатками белых колес.  
— А что?  
А он ведь почти забыл. «Сумерки». _«Никогда не слышал о них?»_

 _А что?_  
Он обернулся. И тут она поняла.

— Название этих таблеток о чем-то тебе говорит?  
Она _поняла_.  
Гастон сам сам не заметил как сдал назад. Неосознанно, то есть… Выдох — спазм в центре груди.  
— Зачем?.. Зачем ты их ешь? Это же…  
Выдох. Через нос. Воздух холодный.  
— Вот-те на… — эта склонила голову. Гастон чувствовал, как его начинает трясти: она думала! — Впервые вижу обычного вне станций трафика и резерваций, который знает о нашем существовании…  
Она все поняла, черт возьми, а теперь думала и решала, что делать!  
— Если не буду есть их — умру, хотя, ты, похоже, не в курсе. Значит не из правительства. Черт, вот ведь… Выходит, случайность?  
— Да этого быть не может… — Гастон скорее говорил сам себе. И почти улыбался. — Это же… Нет, я не понимаю…  
— Да брось, — ее рот медленно разомкнулся: «Да-а-а, бро-о-сь…», будто еще одна рана на плоском, неподвижном лице. — Если ты знаешь, что такое Целебра, то знаешь и все остальное.  
 _«Я ничего не знаю, я так и не успел…_  
— Ты ведь понял уже, — ему было совсем не смешно. — Кто я. Вернее, чем не являюсь.  
 _…узнать»._

Сами по себе, если не брать во внимание некоторые факторы, по силовому потенциалу все люди между собой примерно равны. Не столько как представители одного вида, сколько как форма жизни, достигшая некого предела развития.  
Возникшая за спиной стенка чуть не лишила его связи с реальностью: взвившись, Гастон метнулся вбок, едва держась на слабеющих ногах, но в конце концов беспомощно оскальзываясь и падая на колени.  
Да, вся история человечества — попытка выйти за этот предел… Чуть-чуть повысить свои шансы на выживание…<

Не встать. Ну, же, давай…

…искусственно сделав себя сильнее.

Не встать! Господи…

— Они не знают, — голос как будто из-за стекла, — ни Джино, никто. И лучше бы им и дальше не знать.

Да, потенциально он сделал себя сильнее других _людей_ , — уперевшись руками в фанерный, холодный пол, Гастон вскинул голову, — но _это_ … не было человеком. Глубоко нутром ощущал: она сильнее, она была сильнее тех двоих вместе взятых.

— Не бойся.  
И шаг к нему. Монстр, которому объяснили на пальцах, потому что, как бы Гастон не пытался, он не видел различий. Смотря на нее, он не видел ни одного гребаного отличия от человека!  
Все, как тогда, с Патриком, несовпадающий образ. Выходит, он был таким же…  
Нет, черт возьми…

Два шага. Три.

Господи, думал Гастон, она на самом деле разумна, и мыслит далеко не так примитивно, как утверждал Рой, говоря о представителях ее «вида». Не-е-ет, эта тварь использовала свой мозг на полную: ни тогда, ни сейчас он ничего не заметил! Твою мать, господи, как?! Не могла же она так сильно хотеть притвориться чем-то другим, что не растревожила ни один его чертов инстинкт! Нельзя изменить «химию» своего организма, блядь, да так не бывает! Все, все это время перед ним находилось чудовище и он не чувствовал ничего, пока его буквально не стукнули по носу!  
Даже когда… Ух, было бы чем, наверное б вырвало…  
Даже когда он самозабвенно трахал ее, здесь, на этой самой кровати.

Шаг. Она опустилась на оба колена напротив него, протягивая раскрытую руку.

Если честно, он никогда не боялся людей… Но от этого в нем поднимался почти что животный ужас, настолько глубинный, что это было даже не стыдно.  
«Эта женщина, нет, это… _существо_ может меня убить, — понимал он. — Оно правда… может убить меня».

— Не бойся.

Гастон дернулся, приоткрыв рот, когда она мягко и погладила его щеку, но из глотки вместо голоса раздался какой-то плаксивый свист.

— Я никогда. Тебя. Не раню.  
Силясь, Гастон попытался втянуть голову в плечи. Смешок.  
— А ты казался более невозмутимым, хотя это даже забавно. Но, уж пожалуйста, постарайся взять себя в руки.  
— Т-ты… чуд… — голос не возвращался.  
— А ты обычный, — она легонько провела пальцами по его шее и убрала руку. — И ты первый обычный, кому я это говорю.  
Он мелко сглотнул, вздрагивая всем телом.  
— На самом деле я рада, что хоть кто-то узнал, — со странным выражением на лице посмотрев в пол, сказала она. — Иногда мне кажется, что я притворяюсь человеком дольше, чем живу.  
На него в свою очередь снова накатывала тошнота.  
— Пожалуй, здесь мы оба с тобой просчитались, как думаешь? — снова обратила она его внимание на себя, отвлекая жжения кислоты в горле. — Я была уверена, что уже не забеременею. Но я ошиблась. И раз уж так все сложилось, раз уж ты знаешь правду обо мне, ты должен знать еще кое-что.  
В общем-то Гастону было уже все равно, что она скажет, но черт возьми у нее получилось сделать все еще хуже.  
— Ребенок внутри меня, — женщина взглянула на него сверху вниз. — Он не просто сумеречный. Он наполовину человек.

Есть мнение, что от самого переживания страха, если оно достаточно сильное и продолжительное, тело начинает испытывать шок, не меньший, чем от прямого столкновения с тем, что его вызвало. Словно затянутый, неудавшийся суицид, еще одна игра разума. Человеческий мозг иногда воспринимает реальность настолько абсурдно преувеличенно…  
Гастон сделал, насколько мог, долгий, но поверхностный выдох, едва разжимая пересохшие губы.

Черт возьми, это не бог любит испытывать нас…

Но рациональность сопротивлялась, продолжая любезно искать решение для проблемы.  
Он, сетуя, попытался отсесть: не тело, а клубок слипшихся на крови сухожилий и мышц, и что это за поза еще? «Делай со мной что хочешь, Братец Лис, только не кидай меня в терновый куст!» или, как он там говорил? Жарь меня, топи, вешай… Гастон шмыгнул носом, кривясь от вспыхнувшей искры боли в разбитом лице. Да, Братец Кролик был известным любителем драматизировать…

И тут его стукнуло смутное подозрение.

— А вот если бы я не пришел… — он осмелился посмотреть ей в лицо, — допустим, ты родила бы. Допустим. Неужели ты всерьез думала, что они позволят тебе оставить ребенка? Через полгода его бы у тебя отобрали и сразу же сбыли на той же станции трафика, как будто сама не знаешь. Что ты думала делать тогда?  
— Убить их всех.  
О-о.  
— Убить? — Гастон болезненно раскрыл рот, обнажив зубы, и крепче стиснул себя руками: ему вдруг стало дико смешно. Истерически. О-о, спровоцировать эту дрянь — означало лишиться жизни, неплохо! Вот ведь, а все поганая трезвость… И страх. — Ага, как же! Убить она всех решила… — скривившись, он издевательски передразнил ее интонацию: — «Убью», «люблю»… «туфли куплю», — не смей бездумно бросаться такими словами! Кого, ты, жалкая дура, можешь убить?! Не смеши меня…  
Она ничего не сказала, так что Гастон добавил:  
— Не смеши меня, черт возьми…  
И еще:  
— Могла бы — давно бы здесь всех прикончила.  
— А смысл какой? — непонимающее выражение на лице.  
Он неопределенно махнул рукой в сторону:  
— А что, лучше жить так в твоем понимании? — как бы подразумевая ситуацию в целом.  
— Это не имеет значения, — она немного неуклюже пересела и вытянула ноги вперед. Потерла колени. — Мне нужны деньги, это лишь способ их заработать.  
— Значит монстры выступают за честный труд, ха. Кто бы мог подумать.  
Женщина вздохнула и, поправив упавшую с покатого плеча бретельку своего балахона, сообразила какое-то жутковатое снисхождение на лице.  
— Мои… лекарства безумно дорогие. Особенно настоящие. Раньше не заморачивалась как-то, как выяснилось и на контрафакте протянуть можно. Но с тех пор, как узнала... — «Видимо решила не есть всякий мусор, рассыпанный на коленке», — додумал Гастон за нее. Закрыв глаза, эта, слегка покачнувшись, запрокинула назад голову, будто ища затылком опору. Усмехнулась.  
— Мой поставщик с такими глазами сидел в первый раз, он и сам не мог вспомнить, когда в последний раз настоящую Целебру в руках держал…  
Она поглаживала живот.  
— Мир заботится только о тех, кто может выжить, верно? Мне не на кого рассчитывать, кроме себя.

Гастон ничего не ответил.

Это было опасно и тупо, но он выяснил, что хотел. Она ни разу не убивала, ни людей, ни кого бы то ни было, — опыт было бы сразу же видно. И в принципе, он изначально подозревал, что спровоцировать ее не удастся, уж больно похабно все получилось. Обычно он блефовал куда лучше.  
Что ж, приходилось признаться себе: эта тварь была самый настоящий кремень и демонстрировать свое истинное лицо была не намерена совершенно. Почет ей и уважение, она прекрасно знала и соблюдала правила, по которым играет.  
И таким образом… Прислушиваясь к себе, Гастон осознал, что почти успокоился. Пульс был все еще высоковат, хоть и упал почти до ста тридцати, живот — защитно втянут под ребра, но мышечный паралич постепенно его отпускал, позволяя немного расправить вспотевшие, ледяные конечности.

Черт знает, сколько они так просидели. В Святом Георгии отзвонили первую мессу, за окном посветлело… Он старался продолжать думать, что делать, и без вопросов отдал ей чертовы таблы, когда она попросила.  
Вложил в протянутую ладонь.  
Что же делать… Что делать…  
Как соскочить, как попользовать положение? Джино он был нужен живым, ей — не нужен был мертвым, между ними двумя он был в относительной безопасности, но надолго ли?

— Нет, черт возьми… — со вздохом он вытер ладонью влажный, нахмуренный лоб. — На трезвую голову я такое решение не приму…

И, цепляясь на стену, поднялся.

Закрывая за собой дверь квартиры и гулко спускаясь по лестнице вниз он снова и снова прокручивал в голове то, что собирался сказать. Господи, выпросить что ли бухла? Должны же на следующий день у него быть для себя хоть какие-то оправдания…

Если коротко: нужно было выходить из игры. И выходить через Джино.  
Этот крашенный сукин сын был уверен, что крепко держит его за жабры и что он уже не отвертится, но не тут-то было.  
Ледяная, предельная адекватность слегка сгладила впечатление от его внешнего вида, так что сонная девушка быстро его рассчитала и отпустила. Деньги не имели значения, Гастон смирился, что потерял их еще до того, как вытащил эту сумму со своего счета в банке, куда с ним за ручку ходил Сихам. Нет, чтобы выбраться, Гастону надо было буквально щелкнуть Джино, этого гада, по носу, и, черт возьми, у него получилось.

Серьезно, этот урод должен был быть ему благодарен.  
Пока женщина принадлежала ему, ее втихаря протащенная беременность считалась его проблемой, за которую рано или поздно пришлось бы отчитываться. И раз уж Джино планировал все решать за его деньги, то зачем было все усложнять?

Гастон просто сделал его проблему своей.

— Мы уходим, — женщина, удивленно моргнув, вскочила со своего места, в немой растерянности смотря на него, тяжело выравнивающего дыхание после взлета по лестнице. Он резко оглянулся за спину, прижал руку под левый бок:  
— Быстрее.

Полностью освобождая его от ответственности.

Выходя из злополучного здания, он не знал точно, сколько у них будет фора и как далеко им дадут уйти, прежде чем начнется погоня, но, казалось, — вдвоем у них больше шансов… Умеренно быстрым шагом они вынырнули в смурное утро, нацеливаясь в противоположную от Церкви Святого Георгия улицу, видневшуюся в просвете двух зданий.

План был не ахти какой, слепленный, полагаясь на чистую веру, что подручные Джино не пристрелят их прямо здесь, и что эта не кинет его. Гастон мельком взглянул на нее: побледневшая от напряжения, сжав губы и смотря только вперед, женщина, не отставая, шла рядом.  
— Они тебя просто так не оставят…  
— Хочешь, поспорим… — отстраненно ответил он, вдруг останавливаясь напротив одного из подвальных окошек.  
Он бы не обратил внимания, если б не видел такого раньше: кусок фанеры, защищавший дырку в стене, был специально задвинут неплотно, светя очень характерный проемчик. Присев, Гастон отвел доску в сторону.  
Бинго! — он вытащил наружу баллончик с краской. По всей видимости активистская нычка, эти часто совали свой хлам во всякие щели, и таких тайников в городе были тысячи.  
— Сможешь поймать машину? — спросил он, встряхивая аэрозоль. Времени было мало.  
Эта кивнула.  
— Действуй.  
Тайник попался ему очень кстати.  
Развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов он бегом вернулся назад и, прикрыв нос и рот, по-итальянски выписал на стене почти что рядом со входом:  
 _«За Афинами — Рим»_ — и бросил баллончик на землю.

Только он вылетел из переулка ему чуть ли не по ногам затормозил черный «Фиат Фамильяр», явно не новый, с парой заметных вмятин на правом крыле и длинной царапиной.  
Гастон было выругался от неожиданности, но тут из окна переднего пассажирского места высунулась она! Не обманула!  
— Давай назад, быстро.  
Машина дернулась с места, не успел он закрыть дверь, оставляя надежду на то, что, кто бы ни был послан за ними вслед, он потеряет их в одностороннем сплошном потоке.  
— Тю, детка, ухажер что ли… — расстроенно улыбнувшись сказал водитель, пока женщина поднимала стекло. Гастон перехватил его взгляд в зеркале заднего вида и постарался принять более достойную позу. Мужик, с виду типичный «белый воротничок», ехал в Барону, как он признался сам, разворачиваясь направо. Навестить брата в больнице Сан-Паоло или что-то вроде того.  
— Может быть и вам стоит? — он обводил пальцем лицо, намекая на явные следы от побоев.  
— Нет, нет… Я в норме, спасибо.

Прикинув в уме маршрут, Гастон попросил тормознуть их на севере Навильи, так как дальше ехать не было смысла.  
— Выходим. А, ч-черт…  
Наличных у него при себе не было.  
— Все в порядке, я заплачу, — женщина помахала ему рукой, мол «иди».  
— Если нет денег, уверен, мы сможем договориться, — как бы невзначай заметил водила и бесцеремонно брякнул граблю ей на колено.  
Эта спокойно вытащила из кармана пальто несколько смятых крупных купюр и протянула ему:  
— Прости, милый, я сейчас не на работе.  
— Жаль, очень жаль — вздохнул тот.  
И убрал руку.

Гастон покрутился на месте, ну да, окраина Навильи, какой он ее помнил. Засранный словесным политическим мусором мостик через канал, набережная, батарея жилых трехэтажек.  
— Придется пройтись… — бросил он.  
— Я не против.  
Их обоих обдало ветром с воды, будто подталкивая не останавливаться.

Вероятно, она понимала, что он плутает, поэтому и не задавала вопросов, послушно, хоть и небыстро идя за ним следом. Очевидной погони за ними не было, так что Гастон старался не слишком усердствовать, но все же, когда они добрались, был уже почти полдень.

Дом всегда принимал его, неважно в каком состоянии он в него возвращался. Равнодушным, веселым и пьяным, трезвым, разбитым или замучено-изможденным…  
Взбив рукой волосы на затылке, Гастон принялся раздеваться: сбросил грязную куртку, как кожу, ботинки вместе с носками. Без вопросов взялся повесить протянутое пальто.  
В доме чудовище тихо шло за ним по пятам: из коридора в большую комнату, из комнаты в кухню. И из-за этого было крайне сложно ее игнорировать, пусть она и не издавала ни звука.

Заглянув в пустой морозильник, он поскреб ногтями рыхлый снежок, намерзший на стенки, и смял, что осыпалось, в горсти.  
— Я… не смогу вернуть тебе эти деньги, которые ты заплатил за меня, — наконец сказала она.  
— Я не обязываю тебя возвращать… — он хлопнул дверцей.  
Никто из них не смотрел друг на друга.  
— Но ведь…?  
Оперевшись на раковину, Гастон приложил холод к припухшей щеке. Затем — к переносице.  
— Не воспринимай это как что-то личное. Я исходил исключительно из соображений финансовой выгоды. На условиях Джино я бы потерял куда больше, чем так. Вот и все.  
Меньше всего ему бы хотелось, чтобы она видела в нем героя-спасителя, но ее следующий вопрос чуть не пробил его на смех.  
— Что ты собираешься делать со мною здесь?  
Она осматривала тесную кухню, щуро задерживая взгляд на окне, выходящем во двор. Второй этаж, не так уж и высоко, если подумать.  
— Пф-ф, ты думаешь, я рискну хоть что-нибудь с тобой сделать?  
— Я ведь даже не знаю, кто ты.  
Гастон не нашелся, что возразить, хотя подобные опасения больше бы пошли человеку, чем… ей. Вздохнув, он отнял ладонь от лица.  
— Я работаю на местные госструктуры.  
— Ты полицейский?!  
— Господи, нет, — он уже так привык к ее безучастному состоянию, что почти отшатнулся, настолько внезапной была ее реакция, — мне… мне просто платят за то, что я действую в их интересах.  
— Ты значит военный? — недоверие.  
— Да, можно сказать и так…  
Вскоре его рукав был уже насквозь мокрым.  
— Послушай, я, я хотела сказать спа…  
— Обойдусь, — он метнул выжившие остатки талых ледышек об раковину: _БРЯЦ-Ц-Ц-Ц_ , — а то это будет выглядеть так, будто я сделал тебе одолжение.  
И вытер об себя руку. Этой лучше уж было оставаться чудовищем до конца…

Выдернув стул от стены, понес его в комнату, стараясь не замечать, как эта плетется следом.  
— Можешь занять мою койку в каморке, я останусь здесь на сегодня, — глухо бросил Гастон себе под ноги.  
Секунда раздумий, две, три…  
— Я не могу.  
— Хочешь, чтобы я тебя туда затолкал?  
— Мне бы не хотелось тебя выживать, это же твой дом, да и я…  
Гастон со злой усталостью ее перебил:  
— Так, давай сразу кое-что проясним. Квартира не моя, так что мне плевать. Это первое. Второе. Ты здесь не пленница, — он грохнул стулом прямо напротив кресла, но не вплотную, — меня не интересуют твои услуги, и ты мне ничего не должна. Если хочешь свалить — вали, никто тебя здесь не держит. Мне только легче: я дам тебе пару сот на дорожку и вперед, вон дверь на выход, — и махнул рукой в сторону. — Решай сама: нет? — оставайся, мне опять же плевать. Вон комната, иди туда, закрой дверь изнутри и чтоб я тебя ближайшие часов десять не видел. Все. Я спать. Не хочу больше ничего слышать.  
Приземляясь на мягонькое и закидывая на стул гудящие ноги, Гастон со вздохом осел вглубь подушек. Поерзал, устраиваясь: кресло — не потолок, можно было и потерпеть один раз…

— А, да, — окликнул он, уже не смотря в ее сторону, — надумаешь сбежать, пока меня нет, — ключи бросишь в почтовый ящик.

Тогда ему показалось, что он задремал, может на час или два от силы, перенасыщенная гормонами измененная кровь гуляла по телу, не давая толком расслабиться: слишком много потрясений для одной ночи.  
Так что остаток дня Гастон просто провел полулежа и не открывая глаза, пока солнечный луч полз у него по руке и грел ему кончик уха.

Вечером он сел, спустив тяжелые ноги на пол, и мельком посматривая на закрытую дверь, за которой пряталась женщина.  
«Сумеречная, то есть…» — пора было уж называть чудовище своим именем.  
Потом из общаги позвонил Бет, — Гастон едва вылез из душа, — надо было сходить засветиться на Главной, послушать, что говорят. Небольшая передышка в связи с летними сессиями, из-за чего большая часть революционной тусовки рассосалась по своим университетам, дала комиссариату возможность снова поднять дело «Пьяцца Фонтаны». По словам Бета эти активно взялись за кружок под названием «Группа Ар» некого Франко Фреда — очередные нео-фашисты, дщери небезызвестных «Красных Бригад». Гастон хмыкнул, на секунду поддаваясь желанию никуда не идти, так как уже немного имел представление, кто там и откуда.

«Началось все с Черных полковников».  
Бирих сидел на ступенях главного управления, сцепив руки в замок, и поплевывал под ноги.  
«Это кто?» — Мари оборачивался на ходу.  
«Те, кто сейчас диктуют режим в Греческом Королевстве. Когда последний раз наведывался к Освальдцам, Фельтринелли еще живой был, свистнули, что у нашего клиента был с «полковниками» плодотворный обмен идеями. В рамках делегации что ли… Наши перебираются на правую сторону в общем, скоро начнется большая движуха».  
«Но Фреда всего лишь шестерка Боргезе, разве нет?»  
«Поэтому комиссариат и хочет его. Черный князь им не по зубам, его ведь и в стране сейчас нет, но видимо рассчитывают подобраться поближе. Как Князь сам говорит: за Афинами — Рим».  
«Бог любит троицу, значит, — достав блокнот, Мари фиксировал для себя, — Вентура, Фреда, Боргезе. Да… Инман, предупреди, если с его подданными на контакт выйдешь».  
Бирих заверял, что тот узнает об этом первым.

Это было пару недель назад.

Кто бы знал, что услышанное так удачно сможет сыграть ему на руку — высокомерно скривив одну сторону рта подумал Гастон, заворачивая у ближайшего таксофона.  
— Центральная, слушаю вас, — раздалось в трубке.  
— Я хочу сообщить о нелегальном борделе на пересечение Вагнера и Норино.  
Он-то знал: сейчас полиция реагировала на все анонимные вбросы, и в этот раз на офицерскую крышу, которая несомненно была, Джино мог не рассчитывать. При других обстоятельствах он бы отделался предупреждением, все же открытое заведение подобного толка это само по себе ай-яй-яй, но за знаменитую кричалку Боргезе, оставленную на той стене, весь дом гарантированно перетряхнут до самого основания, а самого Джино публично подвесят за яйца. В такое время за малейшее подозрение в укрывательстве радикальной политической кодлы ждать могла только анафема зрителей.  
— Благодарим Вас за обращение.  
И слава христианской демократической партии, мать твою! Гастон со звоном повесил трубку и выставил ей средний палец.  
— Жри, гнида.  
Посадить Джино — может и не посадят, но его собственное начальство палева ему не простит.

Никому не расскажешь, что живешь с монстром под боком. То есть, дело даже не в том, что тебе не поверят, судя по рассказам общественности, страшные бабы водились абсолютно повсюду, у каждого находилась хотя бы пара историй. Недавно, вон, под синькой жаловался Мари: бывшая жена через суд добилась, чтобы ему запретили видеться с дочерью. Ему дружно сочувствовали — мол, вот же ж сука! — пока какой-то вольный ходок, из одиночек, как и он сам, не уточнил сколько дочери лет, и обсуждение не свернуло в другую плоскость, как это обычно происходило.  
Мари пил и подначивал пить других, так как больше ничего не мог сделать.  
Гастон же, пребывая в полной рабочей рассеянности, пытался сообразить, как жить дальше, потому что сам факт того, что женщина у него дома была нелюдем в прямом смысле этого слова, делало его случай из ряда вон выходящим.  
— Эй…  
Он постучался. Женщина не давала о себе знать уже почти сутки, это начинало слегка настораживать.  
— Ты там живая вообще?  
Надавил на дверь — оказалось не заперто, значит она все-таки выходила, пока его не было, просто решила не запираться. Может, ждала его.  
— Ну что, не надумала сваливать? — оперевшись на дверной косяк, спросил он.  
«Эй» подняла голову, сразу как-то сжавшись и выставив вперед плечи.  
Не похоже было, что она вообще хоть раз сомкнула глаза с тех пор, как тут оказалась, даже не ложилась походу, — Гастон бросил взгляд на кровать, помятую только с самого краю.  
— Так и не смогла заставить себя, — с трудом сумела промямлить она, не уточняя, что именно.  
— Ты вообще спишь? Или… сумеречным… это не нужно?  
Вероятней всего у нее просто аналогично была бессонница.  
— Ладно, не суть, — почесав бровь, бросил он. Затем вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов тонкую пачку денег, перетянутую резинкой, и бросил ей на колени. — Это тебе, должно хватить на первое время. Трать на свое усмотрение.  
— П-почему ты даешь их мне?  
— Потому что тебе нужны деньги. А из-за меня ты вроде как потеряла работу. И в целом встряла вроде как тоже… — Гастон неуверенно поводил рукой около живота. — Поэтому, если решила остаться, я мог бы взять твои расходы на себя. В качестве компенсации, так сказать. Тебя это устраивает?  
Она молча кивнула, испуганно опуская глаза.  
— Замечательно. Что касается всего остального. Живем как в общаге, понятно? Каждый сам за себя, просто на одной территории. Готовить себе жрать я не заставляю, тут каждый сам. Уборка… Честно, не люблю всякую муть с распределением обязанностей, просто если видишь грязь — возьми и убери, думаю, это несложно. Комната твоя. Я буду жить в большой. Когда будут нужны деньги, просто подходишь и просишь — я дам. Это все, дальше живи, как хочешь. Не трогай мои вещи и не приближайся. В смысле, вообще. Держись подальше.  
— Я поняла.  
— Теперь насчет моей работы… По идее я выхожу посменно, или меня вызывают; я могу не бывать дома по несколько дней, работать ночью и в таком духе. Если я буду тебе нужен в рабочее время — позвонишь на Главную, я оставлю тебе телефон, попросишь меня. Если я буду болтаться в пределах досягаемости, то сразу подойду, если нет, ну, мало ли рейд, — перезвоню, как вернусь, мне сообщат. Звонить только в крайнем случае, поняла?  
— Да, только…  
— Что?  
— Мне нужно знать твое имя. Иначе я не смогу попросить…  
Поймав брошенный в руки армейский жетон, она то ли с большим интересом, то ли с трудом начала вчитываться. На этом ему показалось, что он все сказал.  
— Стой-стой, послушай! — вдруг встрепенулась она и встала с кровати, вынуждая его придержать дверь. — Я правда могу остаться?  
— Да, — он обернулся, — но знай, я ни на секунду не забываю, что ты такое. Дай только повод подумать, что ты хочешь мне навредить, — разнесу голову нахрен.

В общепринятом смысле они не общались, конечно.

— Эй.  
Эта выглянула в коридор: вся в черном, юбка в пол, рукава почти до середины ладони. Гастон хмыкнул, отдавая ей свернутые купюры:  
— Прикидываешься монашкой?  
— Не то чтобы. Купила тут себе пару вещей… — «Эй» отводила за плечо расчесанные на прямой пробор волосы и натягивала воротник. — Понимаешь, все время чувствую себя голой… Даже не знаю, плохо это или хорошо. А ты как думаешь?  
— Ходи, в чем хочешь. Мне все равно.

Удивительно, но она делала все, о чем он тогда попросил, — грех было жаловаться. Будучи дома, Гастон ее почти что не видел, разве что мельком и со спины, когда вертелась на кухне или убегала к себе. Привыкнуть к ней было легче, чем он рассчитывал.

Конечно, не все было идеально, иногда она здорово выводила его из себя:  
— Не смей коверкать или сокращать мое имя. Просто вот… не смей.  
Точней, не она сама, а ее личный загон всегда уточнять «Почему?». Почему-то, почему это, не объяснишь — не отвертишься. Почему?  
— Потому что, Гас — это какой-нибудь парень с заправки в Техасе. А я — Гастон. У моего имени нет других вариантов произношения. Оно не сокращается и у него нет производных. Так что я тебя Христом богом прошу, не…

— Гастон, — аккуратно звала она, выглядывая из-за двери.

Но не более. Смешно, но в такие моменты он вдруг понимал, что не может привыкнуть к тому, что его называют по имени. Среди своих он был просто Браун, про его дурацкую кличку из «Уотчгарда» здесь не знали, а новой он так и не получил, поскольку, живя отдельно, был оторван от труппы и за два года работы так и спелся ни с кем.  
Гастон…

— Что?  
— Это ведь твой приемник, да?  
Сегодня она щеголяла в трусах и в майке.  
— Можно мне его включать, когда тебя нет?  
Пораскинув немного на тему того, насколько можно ей доверять свою любимую вещь, Гастон посмотрел на потрепанный маленький «Нордменд», стоящий рядом с кроватью. Он был куплен где-то лет семь назад в честь увольнения из родной воинской части и с тех пор везде таскался с собой; Гастон очень старался его беречь, хотя бы пока не выйдет что-то получше. Как у Мартина, например. У Мартина был один из новейших немецких «Грюндигов» — «Сателлит-210», пятнадцатифунтовая дура, звучащая как мечта. Он немного завидовал.  
— Ну, пожалуйста, — эта как бы случайно встала поближе.  
По-правде, Гастон не хотел давать его трогать, но он понимал. «Эй» банально помирала со скуки, хоть и не признавалась об этом вслух. Нормально читать газеты она не могла, поскольку все они были на итальянском, а телевизора в этой квартире никогда не было. Возможно поэтому он в конце концов согласился.  
— Ну… Ну, хорошо. Только по-осторожнее, он не новый.  
По всей видимости уловив его беспокойство, женщина приняла свой самый внушающий доверие вид.  
— Обещаю.  
Она, конечно, прикидывалась, но упрекнуть в неубедительности игры ее было ужасно сложно.  
Чертов монстр, ей-богу…

Должно быть он и правда стал привыкать к такому положению дел, потому что иначе бы точно свихнулся. Изнуряющая, непредсказуемая неясность ее намерений и природы здорово занимала его внутреннего параноика, но вечно его развлекать Гастон был просто физически не готов.  
Свободное время он проводил, обложившись квитанциями и выписками из банка, и занимая свой беспокойный рассудок хлебом насущным. Ведь теперь он жил не один и приходилось считаться не только с ситуацией в мире, а в мире, точнее на родине, творился полный дурдом. И никаких тебе «сумерек».  
Сраный дефолт, случившийся год назад, который резко сделал всех бедными и обесценил их труд, вроде бы постепенно достиг заключительной стадии, но продолжал существенно портить всем жизнь. Гастон старался следить за прогнозами. Ему еще повезло. Никсоновский припадок, превративший все деньги в зеленые фантики, его самого несильно затронул. Незадолго до этого он больше, чем половину своих сбережений перевел в швейцарские франки, но профессии этот выпад нанес тяжелейший удар, выбивший всех с колеи. Размышляя об этом, Гастон даже немного гордился, что его родной штат в свое время не был причастен к приходу подобной власти.

Примерно тогда же «Эй» совершила свой первый ход.

В тот вечер у него было слегка мрачноватое настроение, так что он, подтянув в кресло босые ноги, просто сидел и слушал какую-то длинную подборку хитов прошлого десятилетия.  
Женщина его отвлекла.  
— Что? — недовольно вздохнув, Гастон подпер рукой подбородок. Нежноголосый, неторопливый Джек Скотт сменился «Greenfields», той самой, ритмически точной копией похоронного марша, в свое время выигравшей Грэмми.  
— Нам нужно кое-что обсудить, — «Эй» уселась напротив, на подтащенный стул, — я хотела бы подгадать лучший момент, но, боюсь, затягивать больше нельзя.  
Внутренне его слегка передернуло. Когда женщина поворачивалась лицом, становилось заметно, что срок давно перевалил за шестой месяц.  
— Это касается наших с тобой отношений.  
— Воу! — Гастон выставил руки перед собой, садясь прямо. — Давай я напомню тебе, на случай, если у тебя память отшибло. Ты беременна от меня, и никаких других отношений у нас с тобой быть не может.  
— Все обстоит немного сложнее, — сообщила она, поджав губы в явном неудовольствии. — Я обязана тебе кое-что разъяснить, но если ты не готов слушать,  
разговор не получится.  
Гастон чуть не вскипел: эта сучка только что его пристыдила! Невероятно.  
— Хорошо-хорошо, — с трудом себя удержав, он спустил ноги на пол и выключил радио. — Я весь во внимании.  
Тварь…  
— Видишь ли, есть определенные правила, которых сумеречные, обязаны строго придерживаться, чтобы сосуществовать с вами — людьми. Постараюсь объяснить на твоем языке… — она заправила волосы за уши, больше от неуверенности. — Понимаешь, как только ты меня выкупил, между нами был заключен контракт.  
— Что? — Гастон нахмурился. К такому разговору он явно был не слишком готов.  
Ни разу с того момента, как она вошла в его дом, они не говорили о сумеречных. Или о том, что случилось у Джино, когда он и, э, она…  
Пока он не думал об этом, «сумерки» оставались не слишком внятным, тревожным и унизительным воспоминанием. Но эта похоже решила придать ему ясность.  
— Что за контракт, ты о чем?  
— Он негласно вступает в силу сразу же, как только у сумеречного — в данном случае меня, появляется новый владелец, — она указала на него пальцем. — Ты.  
— Нет. Нет-нет-нет, на рабовладение я не подписывался. Выкупив у Джино, я тебя освободил. Ты мне ничего не должна.  
Женщина отрицательно покачала головой.  
— Сумеречные не могут быть свободными, — и нахмурилась, опуская глаза. — Это свойственно вашей природе, но не нашей. Жизнь каждого из нас, и моя в том числе, регламентирована определенными… обязательствами перед людьми, тем, что мы называем "контрактом". Владелец, или держатель, у одного контракта единовременно может быть только один. И это может быть исключительно человек.  
— То есть, я теперь?  
— Да.  
— И что это должно значить?  
— Это значит, что я должна беспрекословно выполнять твою волю, — она выпрямила спину. — Любой приказ хозяина… сумеречный обязан исполнить. Если прикажешь, я убью за тебя, умру за тебя, закрою собой…  
— А если скажу уйти?  
— Уйду, — она пожала плечами, — пока не прикажешь вернуться.  
— И что же с моей стороны?  
— Мм, я никогда об этом не думала... Наверное,.. просто не мешать мне.  
Гастон осклабился со смехом:  
— Прости. Меня не интересует контракт на подобных условиях, — развел он руками. — Поэтому, я бы хотел как можно скорее расторгнуть его.  
— Нет. Невозможно, — сказала она. — Срок действия контракта… пожизненный для обеих сторон. Впрочем, об этом можешь не беспокоиться…  
На «пожизненном» разговор, вероятно, можно было заканчивать — Гастон, не выдержав, расхохотался, закрывая лицо рукой. Хотелось бы ему посмотреть на того, кто все это придумал. Система, блядь!  
— Извини, — и махнул на нее рукой, — я не буду отдавать тебе «приказы». Типа я приму твои слова к сведению, но я не позволю тебе еще глубже влезть в мою жизнь. Читай по губам: ты мне не нужна.  
Может быть он поступил опрометчиво, так грубо ее развернув, потому что вдруг явно почувствовал, насколько женщина разозлилась. За идеальным притворством вдруг явно зашевелилась уже знакомая ранее дрянь.  
— Не имеет значения, как ты будешь к этому относиться, — ровно сказала она, в момент подрубая его веселье ненавязчивым напоминанием, кто из них тут еще совсем недавно изображал дрожащую тварь, и медленно встала. — Но ты, _обычный_ , теперь часть нашего мира и ты не можешь просто закрыть глаза на законы, по которым он существует.

«Эй»…  
Да, похоже, это и было ее истинное лицо, — подумал Гастон сжимая подлокотники кресла моментально вспотевшими ладонями. Полная хрень, и пистолета под рукой не было.  
— Я… Я никогда не подписываю контракты, не зная, на что соглашаюсь, это не профессионально. Что если… если я сперва захочу узнать о вас больше? О сумеречных, — примиряюще спросил он, чисто из соображений собственной безопасности надеясь немного ее успокоить.  
Обернувшись в дверях своей комнаты, женщина чуть улыбнулась.  
— Я расскажу тебе все, что знаю.  
И это тоже было по-настоящему.

В те месяцы труппа была для него настоящей отдушиной. Благодаря ей у Гастона еще оставалась уверенность в том, что за всем этим у него еще есть выбор, есть жизнь, куда «Эй» дороги не будет.   
— …и чего по нему бабы так прутся? Меня лично его мерзкая лошадиная рожа бесит, особенно эта ухмылка «Гхы-гы-гы-гы»… А?! Да заебал, что не включи — везде он, по телеку, блин, по радио…  
— Не произносите имя этого человека!  
— Поздно, бля, — сказал Мартин, начиная «на-на»-кать мотив и покачиваться, отбивая ногою ритм. — Так, так! Отошли!  
Не обращая внимания, как того нагибают в четыре руки, народ собирался возвращаться в общагу. Говорил каждый со всеми и одновременно ни с кем.  
— Эй, Браун, не хочешь сегодня к нам?  
Он повернул голову: к нему обращался Паскаль — молодящийся, бодрый тосканец чуть старше него, относящийся к категории тех людей, кто старается каждого вытащить на контакт. Тоже из соло. Гастон знал его меньше всех.  
— Мы будем сегодня кино смотреть. С Аленом Делоном.  
— Он душка, — заметил Сантос, проходя мимо, и подбирая отросшие волосы.  
— Про киллера фильм. Давай, чего дома-то делать?  
— Не-а, дела, — сдав снаряжение, Гастон махнул всем рукой, не особо заботясь, заметили этот жест или нет, — может быть в другой раз.  
И вышел.

Казалось, чудовище это все забавляло. То, как он пытается удержаться.

Всю жизнь, начиная с того момента, как он покинул родительский дом, Гастон мог подвести под единственный приоритет: всегда ко всему оставаться одинаково непричастным.  
Независимость, непривязанность, нежелание вмешиваться в чужие жизни сверх положенного работой, — все это долгие годы помогало ему сохранять ощущение личностной безопасности. Но эта тварь…

— Хорошо, а если я прямо сейчас выстрелю тебе в голову, — он наставлял на нее пальцы, сложенные пистолетом, и изображал выстрел, — обычной пулей, со среднего расстояния, бах! Ты умрешь?  
— От пули в голову? Конечно, умру.  
— А если в сердце?..

Гастону с неудовольствием приходилось признать, что кое в чем эта была права: вероломно ворвавшись в их мир, он не просто стал его частью — из-за «Эй» и собственной неосторожности он стал соучастником преступления в пользу их вида. Здесь их законы работали против него, пока он не знал, как они действуют и как их обойти. В их мире он был «обычным», как она иногда унизительно называла его в контексте разговора о людях. Обычным, которому в случае патового исхода оставалось прятаться и бежать, бежать, сука, и прятаться.

 

_«Если спросишь меня, что я такое, я вряд ли смогу ответить»._

 

В первую очередь сумеречные были «внешностью».  
 _«Мы и сами не до конца понимаем, наверное»._  
Без внешности от людей их, Гастон был уверен, наверняка истребили бы раньше, но их неполноценность при этом надавила в итоге на самый нежный эмоциональный процесс, который мог протекать в человеке — чувство собственного превосходства. Прибавить к этому немного эмпатии — и вот «новый вид» уже хотят изучать.

«Эй», как она сама говорила, была типичным представителем своего. Никаких внешних отличий от человека… Вообще никаких.  
Гастон пытался забыть, как однажды немного сорвался на этой почве и из желания окончательно в этом удостовериться, пришел к ней, тупо потребовав без преукрас:  
— Снимай все с себя.  
Женщина на этот выпад подняла палец, мол «подожди», залпом допила свой чаек и послушно встала из-за стола. Но как только она заголила живот, пытаясь снять через голову водолазку, Гастон ее резко остановил:  
— Я передумал, забудь, — и отвернулся, сжимая пальцами переносицу.  
Разумеется, он не собирался ей ничего объяснять, просто случалось, что иногда ему удавалось успешно забыть, что у их игр все это время был молчаливый свидетель.  
Слава богу, у этой хватило тактичности…

Второе — сумеречные были «Целеброй».  
Таблетками, с которых все началось, не только для них, и для него тоже. Таблетками, которые с легкость можно было бы выдать за аспирин, только чуть мельче.  
— Поверь, это хуже, чем наркомания… — она с привычно скучающим видом смотрела, как он снова читает написанное на рыжей пластмассовой банке.  
— И ты должна постоянно ее принимать?  
С рождения и до самой смерти каждый из них был зависим, только в отличие от наркоманов их приход был длиною в жизнь и в нем не было ни покоя, ни радости.  
Но оказалось, с таблетками было связано еще кое-что.

— Вот, чего я понять не могу… — сказал Гастон как-то вечером и устало подмял подушку под грудь. Раскладушка, на которой он теперь жил, жалобно скрипнула. — Ладно, люди… Но как вы сами друг друга от нас отличаете? Как-то ведь вы это делаете?  
Он не смотрел, но уже минут двадцать слушал, как женщина в ванной длинно щелкает ножницами. _Стри-и-иг. Стри-и-и-иг._  
Потом зашумела вода.  
— Друг друга? — осведомилась она у его правого бока, наконец выйдя. — По запаху.  
— По запаху?.. — Гастон в замешательстве опустил бровь. А потом резко сел. — В смысле?  
Твою мать, это было оно!  
«Эй» заправила волосы за уши, как всегда делала, чтобы ухватить мысль:  
— Это из-за таблеток… Целебра токсична. Из-за того, что мы все ее принимаем, у нас довольно специфический запах, — она поднесла руку к носу, — с человеком никак не спутаешь.  
— Ну-ка, — он мигом сел на кровати и подозвал ее жестом.  
Женщина охотно у нему подошла, вставая почти вплотную и позволяя взять себя за руки в районе сгибов локтей. Его сидячее положение с лихвой нивелировало разницу в росте, так что…  
— Только без глупостей, — предупредил он и, брезгливо помедлив, (ему не хотелось лишний раз прикасаться к ее животу, даже случайно), приблизил лицо к ее голой шее.  
Вдохнул.  
Эта, пользуясь случаем, положила ладошки ему на плечи, что Гастон в свою очередь проигнорировал, так как не знал, как расценить этот жест.  
— Я ничего не чувствую… — отпустив ее и отстранившись, расстроенно сообщил он.  
«Эй» улыбнулась:  
— Это… нормально. По сравнению с нами, у вас, обычных, нюх совершенно неразвит. Впрочем, вам он не так уж и нужен.  
Мгновение помолчав, она чуть наклонилась к его лицу:  
— Если хочешь победить сумеречного, — вдруг серьезно заговорила она, держась почти что вплотную, так, что Гастон видел в ее глазах свое отражение, — в первую очередь лиши его обоняния. Это немного повысит шансы.  
Шансы? В условиях стратегического «бежать и прятаться»?  
— Единственное отличие и то невозможно увидеть глазами, — отмахнулся от нее он, выпутываясь из ее рук. — Запах… Кому вообще может прийти это в голову.  
— Вроде бы еще можно по крови определить, — сказала «Эй», явно пытаясь его утешить. — Врачи нас именно так вычисляют.  
— Это тоже не то, — вздохнув, Гастон лег обратно. — Один черт, кровь-то красная…  
Постояв немного с ним рядом, она вдруг «проснулась» и быстро пошла к себе.  
— Поднимайся.  
От неожиданности Гастон чуть матом вслух не сказал. Чертова дура, ей-богу, когда-нибудь и его дураком сделает.

Она рассекала пространство, на ходу одеваясь в то что по ее мнению должно было характеризовать ее как женщину, которая старается тебя впечатлить, но не так уж и сильно. Зашла в комнату, выглянула в окно, прищуриваясь на заходящее солнце.  
— Давай, мы сходим с тобой прогуляться.  
— Иди одна, — Гастон потянулся, закинув руки под голову.  
— Ты ведь хотел узнать больше? — уточнила у него «Эй», поправляя бюстгальтер через воротник, и взлетая на каблуки. — Я считаю, что лучше один раз увидеть, — и добавила, — я ведь здесь не единственная. Заодно поговорим по дороге.  
Поговорим, твою мать…  
Судя по пыткам замка в прихожей, эта не могла открыть дверь.  
Твою мать.  
— Сейчас я приду, подожди, — он мысленно выругался и встал, снимая джинсы со спинки стоящего рядом кресла.

Город переживал середину довольно дождливого сентября, но в принципе, когда прояснялось, погода была вполне себе летней, даже под вечер. «В сумерках». Кажется он открыл новую веху юмора.  
Гастон поправил один из трех ремешков повязки на правом глазу. Новой. Она слегка отличалась от той, что он в драке похерил у Джино, поэтому с непривычки ему все время казалось, что она то жмет, то спадает, — сущее наказание. «Эй» прищелкивая каблуками, неторопливо шагала с ним рядом. Казалось, она была просто рада развеяться.  
— Ну, что?  
Поскольку в их спальном районе шляться в поисках приключений было бессмысленно, в какой-то момент женщина вышла на путь ведущий куда-то в сторону центра.  
Гастон был не против.  
В живой людской тесноте, шумной и опьяненной, как опиатами, вечным цветением, он мимолетно бросал на «Эй» короткие взгляды.  
Сколько людей так же бездумно ходит по миру мимо таких, как она?  
Или таких, как он сам.  
— Можно для разнообразия задам вопрос я? Не возражаешь? — со сдержанным любопытством в голосе поинтересовалась женщина, чуть оборачиваясь к нему.  
— Удиви меня.  
— Как ты узнал о нас? Кто тебе рассказал?  
— Сослуживец… Лет пять назад я работал в организации, которая, по словам очевидцев, нанимала кого-то из ваших… Ну и рассказали.  
— И ты поверил?  
— Нет. Ну, то есть, не совсем… Поначалу я много думал об этом, — он тотчас же воскресил в памяти Патрика. В крови, силой его фантазии забитый почти что до смерти — все как положено. Заиграла «Michelle». — Но потом стали работать — и я подзабыл как-то. Слушай, а вас… вас вообще много?  
— В плане?  
— Тех, кто притворяется. Таких, как ты.  
Ему стало вдруг интересно, насколько она была «не единственной»?  
— Думаю, нет. Большая часть моих собратьев предпочитает жить в концентрационных зонах, там безопаснее, — проходя мимо каких-то цветочных кустов она на ходу содрала с ветки несколько листьев и, осмотрев, подбросила в воздух, как конфетти. _«Michelle, ma belle…»_ — Таких, как я, называют «бродячими» и нас не так уж и много, во всяком случае тех, кто действительно долго задерживается на свободе.  
— Почему?  
Она пожала плечами:  
— Да из-за людей. Ну и потому, что там Целебру проще достать.  
— А «бродячие» как «бродячие собаки» что ли?  
Гастон усмехнулся, лавируя мимо какой-то парочки неразлучников посреди тротуара. На другой стороне улицы уже заводилась какая-то красная молодежь, подкидывая на руках красных визжащих девок. «Мао», — определил он по цветным лацканам. Местные группировки были вполне безобидны.  
— Ха, суть правильно уловил.  
— Сам себе удивляюсь, — глухо пробормотал он. — А меченные чем от вас отличаются?  
Женщина удивленно склонила голову:  
— Ты и об этом знаешь… Меченные живут только внутри резерваций, за их пределами этих не встретишь, но среди них очень много бывших бродяжек. Отличить просто: меченные всегда носят на шее жетоны. Вроде армейских, как у тебя, — она показала пальцами в центр груди, задев декольте. — Это своего рода «документ» для своих, чтобы не нарваться случайно… О-о.  
Она застыла перед витриной.  
— Эй, — недовольно окликнул он, не особо интересуясь, что она там разглядела.  
— Да-да.  
— На кого не нарваться?  
— А, — она на секунду будто бы потеряла нить разговора, — а. На более сильную особь. На глаз-то не определить, а вот на жетонах написано. Поэтому прятать их считается дурным тоном, они всегда должны быть на виду.  
— Там написано положение в иерархии, да?  
— Ну, иерархия громко сказано. Мы называем это просто рангами. Чем ты сильнее, тем выше твой ранг.  
— И какой ранг у тебя?  
— Хм-м, — протянула она лукаво, — кто знает. Как ты мог заметить, я жетон не ношу.

Из-за людей тут и там было сложно сказать, сколько они ходили. Из-за времени года стемнело быстро и на небе взошел сгорбленный старый месяц.  
— Ну, и? — наконец спросил он.  
— Что? — он показал ей на пальцах, мол «где обещанные не-единственные», на что она затянула, — слушай, вообще не факт, что мы встретим кого-то сегодня.  
— На кой-черт ты тогда…  
Неожиданно женщина наставила на него палец и замерла, тяжело втянув носом осенний воздух.  
— Эй!  
— Тихо.  
Повернулась на северо-запад.  
Инстинктивно чуть сгорбившись, Гастон нахмурившись, уточнил:  
— Ты… что-то, э, чувствуешь?..  
С его стороны это звучало еще страннее, чем выглядело. Шмыгнув, «Эй» сунула руку под нос.  
— Остаточный след, похоже мы разминулись… Тоже почуял что ли… Странно.  
— Что?  
— Видимо кто-то из центра приперся, тем, кого я знаю, здесь не по пути.  
— М, понятно…  
Задрав голову в темное небо, он хрустнул, зажатой шеей несколько раз. Повел плечами.  
— Ну, что, хочешь, пойдем за ним? — эта послушно ждала.  
Месяц был очаровательным.  
— Нет. К черту, — проглотив зевок, Гастон сунул руки в карманы и развернулся в обратную сторону. — Ну?  
— В другой раз так может не повезти.  
Зевнув еще, уже по-нормальному, и потерев заслезившийся левый глаз, он ответил:  
— Может оно и к лучшему.  
— Может быть… — повторила она, как бы невзначай зацепляясь за его локоть.  
— Незачем лишний раз судьбу искушать…

А потому, следующего раза попросту не было.

Если так посудить, то подобный подход в отношении «Эй» был, наверное самым разумным, какой только можно. Отец просто как в воду глядел, вдалбливая в него эту простую науку, — думал Гастон, — но он в целом был весьма проницательным, так как по опыту слишком уж хорошо знал, чего можно ждать от людей. На горе себе, конечно…  
«Эй» была на него чем-то похожа. Так что, быть может по этой причине, насколько Гастон мог судить, структурируя то, что женщина говорила, она продолжала скрывать информацию, к которой он, вероятно, был пока не готов, или ту, для которой не пришло свое время. Может быть из-за этого, после той самой прогулки, разговоры о сумеречных почти на два месяца прекратились.

Было похоже, что она дает ему передышку.  
Как мило.

— Скажите, что Брауна к телефону, — на бегу передал кто-то из коридора, — там что-то срочное.  
Гастон услышал от двери, но его все равно дернули на всякий случай:  
— Тебя к телефону.  
— Да-да, иду.  
Царапнув инициалы и подпись в тетрадь, протянутую дежурным из-за решетки, он сдал амуницию и, переступив через ноги кого-то сидящего на полу, вышел из помещения.

Телефонов на Главной было установлено несколько, но условия для разговоров о том, что не касалось работы, Гастон считал непригодными. Среди своих многие думали так же, смотря как по холлу, скрипя сапогами, слоняются эти ваши блюстители правопорядка и прочие неприкаянные.  
Приходилось терпеть.

— Четвертая линия — его переключили.  
Кивнув оператору, Гастон облокотился на стойку:  
— Спасибо, — и в трубку, уже по-английски, — Браун, слушаю.  
 _«Это я»._  
«Эй». Вечером накануне она была чем-то обеспокоена, носясь по квартире, как кошка перед землетрясением. Ходила-ходила, к одной стенке, к другой, — не успокоилась, пока он на нее не прикрикнул, чтоб валила к себе и спать не мешала. Своим неистовым маршем. Зараза. Гастон отнял трубку от уха и дунул в динамик. Не похоже, что были проблемы со связью, но опознать ее голос получалось с трудом.  
— Говори громче, тебя плохо слышно. Что-то случилось? — он поковырял стойку ногтем, морщась от фоновых трелей и болтовни. — Если нет, я кладу трубку.  
 _«Гастон, подожди…_ — очень устало сказала она, явно без всяких намерений почем зря его беспокоить. — _Я родила»._  
— Что? — уточнил он, не до конца понимая, и выпрямился. — Кого, то есть… В смысле?  
 _«Буквально пару часов назад…»_  
Гастон недоуменно опустил бровь.  
А?  
И тут его пробрало до кончиков пальцев  
— Что-а, — ох, ЧЕРТ! — П-подожди, ты откуда звонишь вообще? — ошарашенно спросил он, проводя потной ладонью по волосам и отмахиваясь от оператора, говорящего не повышать голос.  
Несколько человек на него обернулось.  
Не могла же эта придурошная…  
 _«Из дома, конечно,_ — ну, молодец! Гастон пытался совладать с осознанием, что его тупо лишили контроля над ситуацией. Как родила? И когда, главное? Неужто срок подошел, а он протупил? Рано ведь. Вытянув шею, он посмотрел на часы в холле, показывающие пятнадцать минут восьмого. — _Извини, я хотела сразу набрать, не могла до телефона дойти. Только сейчас доползла…»_  
Нет-нет, тут нужен был календарь. Календарь, календарь…  
Когда она там залетела? — он перегнулся за стойку, но ничего ценного для себя не увидел, так, канцелярия и прочая хрень. Безобразие.  
Март, апрель, май… да черт бы с ней, с женщиной, но у него в голове не укладывалось, что эта дура теперь вот так тупо ставила его перед фактом.  
Родила она… И что ему было теперь с этим делать?  
 _«Все хорошо, не волнуйся,_ — заверила «Эй» в ответ гнетущую тишину. — _Запиши куда-нибудь дату на память, будь добр»._  
Будь добр… Гастон не решался хоть что-то сказать, опасаясь сорваться.  
 _«Хотела же еще что-то… О чем я вообще?»_ — после паузы раздался ее голос. — _«Прости, мне очень тяжело говорить, я лучше пойду обратно в кровать…»_  
Он открыл было рот: эта дурочка, она ведь не сказал самого главного! Она ведь, она…  
 _«Ах, да…»_

Дослушав ее до конца, Гастон, не прощаясь, молча повесил трубку. Не озаботившись разрешением, взял из-за стойки квадратный листочек бумаги и ручку и записал сегодняшнее число, которое минуту назад не мог вспомнить. Опять взглянул на часы: двадцать минут.

Еще можно было успеть, если поторопиться.  
Беттино поднялся, когда он вошел:  
— Мужик, ты чего?..  
— У тебя, что, умер кто-то?  
Гастон обвел всех настороженным взглядом и ощупал свое лицо, показавшееся ему почему-то каким-то натянутым и худым. И бледным, наверное, вот они и подумали…  
— Нет-нет, — он сдержанно мотнул головой и начал одной рукой расстегивать пуговицы на форменном кителе, — ребят, мне надо сегодня свалить. Вернее, вот прямо сейчас. Прикроете, если спросят?  
Народ участливо переглянулся.

Он брел под красноватыми взглядами уличных фонарей, в глухом отрешении от всего, кроме своих собственных мыслей, ловя за шиворот и на плечи тупую мелкую морось. На мгновение, с размеренного спокойного шага, немного сорвался на бег, легкий бег ни о чем, не вынимая рук из карманов.  
От угла, поболтавшись на светофоре, он снова пошел, распаленный и слегка взмокший под курткой, расстегнутой до середины груди. Можно было еще пробежаться, — размышлял он и чувствовал себя лишним в потоке прохожих. К тому же, все еще хотелось успеть.  
И, чтобы ночь была ясная, как тогда.

Тогда, пару недель назад, он сидел выходной дома и было глубоко за полночь. По радио передавали как-то блюзовый витиеватый мотив и исполнитель, как истинный блюзмен, пожелал остаться неузнанным. А потом к нему вышла «Эй».

Замученная бессонницей и своими недоступными людям переживаниями, она долго стояла, прислушиваясь и пытаясь почувствовать ритм, а потом начала двигаться. Босиком,  
липковато вышагивая по затертым, уложенным елочкой половицам. Пятка, носок. Поворот…  
Вытянувшись на своем кресле, Гастон губил по чуть-чуть, украдкой смотря, как она тянется к потолку пальцами, почти что приподнимаясь над полом.  
Голая, довольная луна.

_«Ты знаешь, что под блюз не танцуют?» — сварливо уточнял он, заглядывая в стакан.  
«Нет, — не останавливаясь отвечала она, прогибаясь в спине. — А что делают?»  
Ее глаза были закрыты._

Повезло, что успел. Пригладив мокрые перья под козырьком, Гастон вошел в белое, почти что пустое почтовое отделение, и, скрипя по плитке подошвами мокрых ботинок, сунулся в пустое окошко.  
— Добрый вечер. Международные сообщения отправляете? Хочу телеграмму послать.  
— Пожалуйста. Но я попрошу вас поторопиться, мы закрываемся через пятнадцать минут.  
— Да, хорошо.

В протянутом пустом бланке он быстро набросал текст сообщения, адрес и имя-фамилию получателя.  
Что делают… Хороший вопрос.  
Рука замерла над графой «От кого».

_«М-м, — думал он, подливая себе, — пьют?»  
Женщина улыбнулась на его голос. Совсем как в тот раз, когда они встретились.  
«Почему?»_

— Сеньор, — очнувшись, Гастон оглянулся назад, понимая, что в отделении больше никого не осталось. Оператор терпеливо ждал бланк. — У вас все в порядке?  
— Вы знаете я… — сказал он, комкая лист, — пожалуй, я передумал. Простите, что задержал, доброй ночи…

_«Потому что блюз это про одиночество, а танцуют, как правило, всегда с кем-то. С самим собой, например...»_

Свидетельство своего «передумал» он бросил в мусорную корзину на входе, стараясь забыть об этом.

_«Забудь, что я сказал, — отмахнулся Гастон от своих мыслей и от себя в том числе и поднял стакан. — Я за тебя выпью».  
И выпил._

До дождя все-таки не дошло, чему он был рад, поглядывая на задвигавшееся небо, пока шел до ближайшего кабака — единственного на свете места, где он хотел сейчас оказаться.

_«Гастон…»_

— Поминаем кого-то? — к нему наконец подошли.  
Гастон поднял взгляд от своих лежащих на стойке рук.  
— Да… Да, почему бы и нет.  
— Что будете пить? — бармен профессионально его осмотрел. — Бурбон?  
— Угу, золотые поля, — хмыкнув, он взял картонный кругляш, который подкладывали под пивные бокалы, повертел и отложил в сторону. — Нет уж, не хочу ничего слышать о родине этой ночью. Я уже чуть было не совершил самую большую ошибку в жизни…  
Бармен покивал ему и, поставив на стойку бокал, обернулся к батарее высокоградусной артиллерии за спиной.  
— Тогда попробуйте это, — и вытащил в полки на четверть пустую бутылку. Откупорил, взмахом руки подтянул к себе аромат, расплываясь. — Граппа. Мадзетти — душа Пьемонта.  
Гастон усмехнулся.  
— М-м, алкоголизм это не поэтично, — протянул он с улыбкой, подпирая кулаком щеку и обводя пальцами край бокала на слишком тонкой высокой ножке.  
— Сам по себе нет. Но что может быть поэтичнее воспоминаний.  
— Только покончить с ними. Умереть. Забыться. И знать, что этим обрываешь цепь сердечных мук…  
Ему налили. Аромат был действительно ничего, хотя Гастон не считал себя знатоком.  
— Прошу. Правда, должен сказать, сеньор, что сорт стравеккиа может быть весьма крепким для иностранных гостей. Пить ее надо очень неспешно, чтобы распробовать.  
— Не поймите это как оскорбление ваших традиций, но сегодня я пью совсем не за этим. Так что просто оставьте бутылку. И дайте нормальный стакан.  
— Да, сеньор.

 _«Гастон…»  
Она выключила приемник, оставляя его с тонким шумом алкоголя в башке, когда он поднялся со своего места.  
Подошла.  
«Дай свою руку…»  
Вяло сморгнув, Гастон подчинился, позволяя женщине осторожно прижать ее к низу своего живота, чуть справа. И это прикосновение, хотя оно было даже не к коже, а через одежду, оставляло сильнейшее чувство неправильности природы того, что было внутри. Руку немедленно хотелось отдернуть…  
_  
Нет, — думал он, на ощупь идя домой и с ужасом понимая, как сильно колотится сердце.  
Нет, нет, нет.

_«Чувствуешь? — прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям спросила она. — Осталось недолго».  
И тут он не сдержался:_

— Эй! — он выкрикнул в ночь.

_«Почему ты не сделала аборт?»_

Нетвердо стоя в желтом пятне фонаря во дворе своего дома, он смотрел в темные окна на втором этаже. За время, пока он перся, его начало слегка отпускать, но сердцебиение все еще было пугающе быстрым. На самом деле, ему было ужасно страшно. Так страшно, что аж смешно.  
Потом нащупал в кармане пару монет и, выбрав помельче, бросил в свое железку достоинством два чентизимо.  
— Эй!!!

_«Ты знаешь…» — отозвалась она в какой-то растерянности. Неравнодушная и отвергнутая самой собой._

На секунду он слегка испугался, что не рассчитав силы, расшибет случайно стекло.  
— А ну заткнись нахуй, урод, два часа ночи!  
Хозяевам не понравится…  
— Пф-ф…  
Он бросил еще монету — та попала по дереву, но наконец за стеклом загорелся маленький свет, рама вздрогнула, и через подоконник перегнулась она.

_«Я поняла, что я не хочу»._

Это было бы почти романтично, если хоть на секунду забыть, кто они были друг другу.  
— Гастон?  
— Спишь? — брякнул он, шмыгая носом.  
— Да нет, может немного, — проговорила она, пытаясь не сильно кричать, но и говорить достаточно громко, чтобы он ее слышал. — А ты что там? Ты в порядке?  
— В полном! Кстати, я не сержусь, если что.  
— Правда?  
— Конечно.

_«Тяжело объяснить…»_

— Ты поднимешься? Или давай я спущусь, — она суетливо оглянулась за спину.  
— Не, — сказал он и, покачнувшись, припал ладонями на колени, переживая приступ головокружения и тошноты. Закашлявшись и слегка отдышавшись, он выпрямился и продолжил, — я… Я, я под градусом… Лучше не надо.  
Помолчав, женщина без тени даже малейшего недовольства, спросила:  
— Тебе есть, где провести ночь?  
А ему было где? Он лениво задумался.  
— Да, есть.

И махнул ей рукой.

Ему не хотелось ничего объяснять, вообще ничего. 

_«Сколько я себя помню, я никогда не хотела детей. Но когда забеременела.. Это не было... просто частью меня. Это не было частью только моей природы, той природы, от которой мне пришлось отказаться,.. но и твоей. Той, которую я никогда не смогу сымитировать. И, — ее лицо исказило кривоватой ухмылкой, — я не знаю, может быть это самая искренняя моя часть. Глупо звучит, наверное…»  
Не найдя, что ответить, и чувствуя сухость во рту, Гастон сказал:  
«Я думаю, что ты придаешь этому слишком большое значение».  
Эта прыснула, быстро смаргивая и потирая пальцами нос.  
«Может быть ты и прав. Видишь, я тоже могу быть сентиментальной».  
«Тоже?» — Гастон шутливо изобразил на лице удивление.  
«О, да», — «Эй» опять засмеялась._

— Ребята, здесь Браун, — обрадованно сказал Паскаль, свешиваясь вниз головой с подоконника первого этажа общежития. Судя по выкрикам, минуту назад его пытались из него выкинуть.  
Страдая от светобоязни, Гастон сообразил пару любезностей подошедшим удостовериться.  
— Прывет-пр-рывет.  
— Можно к вам?  
— А чего? У тя ж своя хата, — самодовольно напомнил Мартин, явно пока не простивший ему последний конфликт.  
Гастон простуженно съежился в куртке:  
— Да просто.  
Паскаль забрался обратно в комнату, так как его отпустили, и громко спросил:  
— Инман, вход-то закрыли уже?  
— Время-то сколько, конечно… — ответили из глубины.  
— Бля, ну давай так, — и протянул руку в захват.  
Гастон, зацепившись, оперся дрожащей ногой на стену и подтянулся.  
— Блин, ну че ты…  
Его крепко хапнули за шиворот, потом за ремень на штанах, затаскивая наверх, пока Гастон, не соскользнул с подоконника об пол.  
— О, нет-нет…  
Прямо на голову.  
Сверху еще уронив на себя свое же бренное тело. Со всеми ногами там… Прости, господи.  
— Еб твою мать, мужик, — подытожил Паскаль.  
— Я в норме, я в норме… — заверил он, но подняться уже не сумел.  
Руки под ним подогнулись и он опять хлопнулся лицом об пол.  
— Мда, скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, что он бухает, — сказали над ним.  
С трудом приоткрыв глаз, Гастон увидел только отполированные носки чьих-то ботинок.  
Смешок.  
— Похоже наш американ бой пошел в разнос.  
Его похлопали по щеке.  
— Слышь, смотри на меня, ты что пил вообще?  
— Похоже мы что-то пропустили.  
— Так, оттащите его и положите в углу, — сказал кто-то. — Только газету под голову подстелите на случай если блевать надумает, а то убирать лень.

Его почти аккуратно отволокли, приподняв под руки.  
Дернувшись от прикосновения к холодной стене Гастон рефлекторно сжался в комок, подгибая колени.

_Уже уходя к себе, женщина, обернувшись, сказала ему короткую фразу:  
«Гастон, этот ребенок будет любить тебя»._

Он уронил лицо на бумагу и подсунул потные руки под впалый зажатый живот, стискивая себя под расстегнутой курткой. На краю разбитого алкоголем сознания, как на падающем флагштоке покачнулось воспоминание о смятом листе в урне почтового отделения, на котором было написано:

_«Сегодня, 29 нояб. 1972г., у меня родился сын. Скажи маме сам, а то она с ума сойдет»._

Он на самом деле… чуть было его не отправил.  
Какой кошмар…


End file.
